Renegade
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: The Shadows have taken everything from her, and Artemis is alone in a castle full of knaves. Thanks to her actions, the JLA is crippled and Young Justice are missing. Only a few solider on to meet the oncoming tide. Companion piece to Amends
1. Name, Rank and Serial Number

"_Hope is the last thing that dies in man; and though it be exceedingly deceitful, yet it is of this good use to us, that while we are traveling through life it conducts us in an easier and more pleasant way to our journey's end." _

- Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

She could feel it drip down the back of her neck, warm, sticky and oozing. Blood was pouring freely from a wound at her temple, the scarlet river rushing down her face, before bending around her ear and travelling along her hairline. The wound was sending accompanying bursts of pain shooting across her forehead; but she would ignore it; she would push through the murky haze.

Rolling back her shoulders she suppressed a wince, her muscles were beginning to seize up, her wrists chaffing against the rope. She was in rough shape and there was no telling what else there was to come.

"Tell me where they are." The voice was level and cold. Tainted by a faint accent, suggesting the speaker hailed from foreign climbs.

"I don't know."

A pair of almond eyes hardened, within seconds a clenched fist was flying, landing with a thud against the captive's jaw.

"Tell me. Your father cannot protect you, he is nothing but a pawn in this game. The only man that could find you has no interest in doing so. You have no friends, no allies. Only Shadows. Now tell me, where are they?"

"I told you, Shiva, I don't know where they could be."

For the first time the interrogator showed a flicker of frustration, expressed only by the slight clenching of her jaw. A sharp yell was expelled from between her thin lips, before she pivoted on one leg and swung the other into the chest of her seated prisoner. Such was the force behind the blow; the chair was pitched backwards, a shock of blonde hair flying wildly.

Within seconds Shiva was upon the blonde, slamming her head into the floor.

"Tell me Artemis, or I will not spare a seconds thought before snapping your skinny little neck with my bare hands."

"I gave you all I had, and you took it, and you used it, and you probably crippled them. I don't have _anything _else. But wherever the Justice League of America are now, you can bet that they're coming for you." Artemis let loose a shuddering sigh. Tears were pricking at her eyes but she would not give Shiva the satisfaction.

"The Justice League of America no longer exists," Shiva spat scornfully.

"Then why are you trying so hard to find them? They're only a few stray heroes after all." Artemis whispered, still defiant she spat out the blood that was welling in her mouth.

"A clean break."

"No, it's because you know so long as one of them breathes there's still hope." Artemis growled, wishing she could believe her own press.

"Hope little one? Hope is what fools cling to when they know all is lost. When there is nothing to do but hope."

The conversation effectively done, Shiva threw a punch at the blonde. It was over for now.

* * *

><p>Sweeping from the room Shiva entered a dimly lit corridor, flaming sconces flickering in the slight breeze. Pulling her coat further round her chest Shiva suppressed a shudder, it was cold, the mountain top fortress provided protection from the worst of the elements but there were no creature comforts. The Shadows lived frugal existences; it was only some of the more senior members that were granted the luxuries of open-hearth fires and heavy blankets.<p>

Picking up her pace Shiva headed towards the inner sanctum, with every step the corridors grew less crowded. Only a few were allowed past a certain point, and the assassin was one of those few. Pushing against the heavy oak doors that now blocked her path Shiva entered a large, circular room. A fiercely burning fire dominated the floor; tendrils of spoke drifting upwards and diffusing through the thatch. Pacing across the floor, thickly woven carpet masking the cold that seeped from the stone flags.

"Well?"

"Nothing," Shiva replied, bowing deeply as she addressed the speaker.

"Nothing?" Ra's al Ghul frowned ever so slightly before glancing to his right. "Your daughter, Lawrence, is refusing Lady Shiva information. You have appeared to have missed one vital element to her education."

"My lord?" Sportsmaster stuttered, his eyes fixed firmly to the ground as he stood forward under his leader's questioning.

"Obedience."

"I..."

"Silence," Ra's roared. "I will not tolerate excuses. I admit, Artemis did well enough but she has still failed."

"No, please..."

"Lawrence, you are testing my patience. As I was saying, she has failed. But, I have yet to decide what will be held forfeit." Ra's continued his train of thought, his voice at its normal register was one again silky smooth.

"Please my Lord," Sportsmaster was now on his knees. "Spare her."

Ra's studied his fingers, before his dark eyes shifted towards his cowering subject. "Need I remind you Lawrence, I will not be dictated to."

"No... I presumed..."

"Yes, you did presume," Ra's commented mildly before nodding discretely towards Lady Shiva.

It was quick and silent. A sword was drawn from its sheath. Three powerful strides and Lady Shiva leaped into the air, spinning in an elegant circle her sword cut down. A sickening slice was heard, but none in the room reacted. All save Lawrence Crock, a sharp, piercing scream escaped his lips. A twist of the blade made sure he suffered and it was done. He was dead at Lady Shiva's feet.

Wiping the dripping blade Shiva reunited her sword with scabbard. Glancing upwards she waited for Ra's to instruct her further.

"My liege?"

"I need not remind you how important it is to discover the JLA's hiding places. The Detective is still at large, I would expect nothing less of him, and you know he will come for us."

"You think he will be a threat? I myself saw Superman go down."

"Shiva!" Ra's snapped. "You of all people underestimate him? Remember, he is not just a man, he is the night and darkness falls."

Lady Shiva sent a sidelong glance towards her leader, "You seem to be looking forward to it. His arrival."

"I look forward to all our meetings. You are judged by the strength of your enemies." Ra's took a pensive sip of wine, eyeing the woman in front of him before dismissing her with a brief wave of the hand, their audience was finished.

* * *

><p><strong>The Batcave<strong>

Only a few remained and they were waiting for his move. They all deferred to him and it was not because he was the strongest, the fastest or the most invulnerable. He was just a man after all. But he was a man that possessed an indomitable will, an unflinching desire to see justice done and the unwavering strength to see his convictions through.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, he tried to shrug it off but its owner was not easily deterred. Instead the fingers around his shoulder tightened, such was the strength of the grip he could feel it through his Kevlar enforced suit.

"Diana..." he began, his voice the unfamiliar baritone of Bruce Wayne.

"We'll find him Bruce."

"I'm not worried about Robin, Diana, I trained him well. I'm more concerned with the fact that the Justice League was betrayed and the Shadows penetrated our defences only to destroy us in our own home."

Diana gasped, before trying her best to cover her reaction with a spate of coughing. Her blue eyes were blood shot from the tears she had shed. Their ranks were depleted and the team that they had so hoped would one day step into their shoes was missing in action.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, had come to Man's World expecting to find a whole multitude of sins. She did of course see the depraved acts of humanity, actions that made her wish for her Amazon sisters and a life that was simpler. But amongst the anger and the pain there were a few, a few that stood together - the last bastion of truth and justice. One man in particular had showed her nobility and strength she thought not possible. A man that did not sink in the quagmire but fought on.

The Batman sat before her, his mask firmly in place but the cracks were beginning to form. The uncertainties surrounding his protégé's circumstances were working away at him, as much as he pretended he wasn't worried it was beginning to show. Diana bit her lip, she would burn many candles this night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok guys, I hope this is a decent attempt at a first chapter. I've obviously launched into the thick of things but everything will be revealed in good time. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!


	2. Guerilla

"_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love.__"_

- John le Carré

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazon Basin<strong>

The sun shone through the green canopy, soft light fell between the leaves, shooting downwards, the damp loam warming under the morning sun. Opening his eyes, Kid Flash was met with a vast expanse of foliage. Large, towering trees flanking him, several vines growing up their immense trunks, more hangman's noose than lover's embrace - parasites.

His hands gingerly tapped his arms and legs, searching out any possible injury - apparently there were none. Rolling onto his side Wally let out a shuddering groan. Through the expulsion of air, frustration, anger and despair were all expressed, all acutely felt.

Pushing his gloved hands into the water logged ground; he rose unsteadily to his feet. He was beginning to feel it, the woozy, light-headedness that came from not eating. Quickly pressing the button on the side of his arm, a compartment slid open, revealing a chocolate bar. Kid Flash felt the relief wash over him, checking the other arm he was similarly in luck. Unwrapping the red foil he resisted the urge to wolf the whole lot down. He had to think practically, there was no telling how long he was going to be out here for. With that in mind, he ate half and quickly stuffed it back into the gauntlet.

It was then that he really looked around him. He was in a small clearing, a large trench of upturned soil marking the route he took before his loss of consciousness. Following the rudimentary track he grew steadily uneasy, there was no sign of Young Justice, nor were there signs of where they could have gone. Instead, the forest appeared deserted, save the stray monkey jumping from tree to tree in an impressive display of aerial acrobatics.

Wally tensed; there was a crack of what sounded like a suspiciously large twig breaking. Dropping for cover he waited. Finally a hefty, black shoe came into his field of vision, muddied and torn fatigues attached to it.

"Conner!" the speedster exclaimed.

Quickly turning Superboy's eyes widened in shock as he found two long limbs wrapped around his neck, his assailant muttering words of relief and delight. Strangely something akin to joy expanded in Conner's chest. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Wally," Superboy finally spoke up. His right hand awkwardly raised to tap the speedster's head in what he assumed was a comforting way.

"Oh right," Kid Flash chuckled nervously. Untangling himself from the much larger boy he stepped back and blushed sheepishly. "I was worried you guys had gone or something..." Letting out a rushed breath he smiled, "So where is everybody?"

Conner's blue eyes darkened momentarily, his brow knitting into a frown.

"I don't know,"

The speedster sucked in his breath, not the answer he had been looking for. Doing his best not to lose hope he marshalled his thoughts, before offering a tight smile.

"We'll find them."

Superboy nodded, wishing he shared the speedster's confidence. The two heroes stood, both thinking of how exactly they were going to approach the mammoth task of searching the Amazon jungle.

"Have you tried your comms link?" Wally suddenly questioned.

"Dead." Conner replied shortly.

The speedster frowned, "Maybe it's just yours. Let me check."

Reaching to his earpiece Wally pressed down, waiting for the familiar crackle of static before a line was cleared. This time there was nothing. Only silence; it seemed to envelope him whole, they were alone.

"Any luck?" Superboy asked, even he couldn't help but let a small modicum of hope edge into his voice.

Wally shook his head; he didn't trust himself to speak. He was supposed to be the optimistic one, there was no point dragging them both down.

"Cant you just run around a bit? Try and find them that way?" Conner suggested, his eyebrow quirking.

Kid Flash sighed despondently, "I don't have enough juice to sustain anything long term. I've got enough food on me to keep going at normal speed for a couple of hours. But that's it."

"Great," Superboy commented, his voice hardening.

"What happened?" Kid Flash shot back, uncharacteristically snappish.

"What happened?" The blue-eyed boy repeated, his voice wavering.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything after that chick took me out." Wally muttered, his eyes narrowed as he tried to process all the thoughts currently vying for attention.

"We," Conner muttered. "We were all defeated and Artemis..."

"Artemis? What happened to her, is she ok?" Wally reeled off, panic punctuating his words.

Superboy froze, he wasn't the one that should have been telling Wally this, it should have been Robin or Kaldur. The anger that he had bottled was beginning to bubble. It bubbled at the thought of the deception, of her actions.

"Artemis left,"

"What do you mean left?" Wally questioned. "They took her?"

Conner shook his head; his mouth was unwilling to respond. He didn't want to tell the speedster, if he did it would make what had happened that much more real. It would mean admitting the truth, the truth that a friend had double-crossed them.

"She left with them, Wally. Artemis knew them," Superboy spoke levelly, but his hand was tightening into a fist. He wanted to hit something.

"Knew the Shadows?" Kid Flash whispered. He realised what Conner was trying to imply but he wouldn't be the one to piece it together. He had to hear it.

"She was in league with them, the reason why they could take us out so quickly, she'd told them everything. Our strengths, our weakness – she gave them a play by play manual."

Wally remained silent for a moment, his green eyes welling with tears. Roughly wiping them away he shuddered, this wasn't happening.

So they had gotten off to a rocky start but Artemis had grown in his estimation, she was more than a teammate; she was a friend and then some. The two had shared something – something subtle, unspoken, a squeeze of the hand, or the casual brush of fingers. It hadn't been a declaration of love but there was enough trust there, a trust that was apparently broken.

"She wouldn't... she was our teammate," the speedster finally whispered.

"She did Wally," Conner replied firmly. "Especially seeing as Sportsmaster encouraged her to step into the family business."

"What?" Wally exclaimed, doubt evident in his voice.

"Artemis is his daughter..."

Further thoughts over Artemis' lineage were cut short, strewn across their path was a discarded item of clothing, more specifically - a black cape. Like a knife to the stomach, it only served to highlight Artemis' actions and underline the act of betrayal. Wally grit his teeth, he had to ignore it, push it down. Focus on that more volatile of emotions. Anger. He could use anger.

Conner hastily picked up the scrap of material, "It doesn't mean anything."

"No," Wally agreed, but his voice sounded hollow. Looking at the dense undergrowth in front of them the speedster narrowed his eyes; there had to be a way to find the others, if only he could see it...

"Hello! Wally..." the speeder cried out, an idea hitting in a true eureka fashion.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"Conner, you're the clone of Superman. You should have his abilities. You can just look for the others with the x-ray vision." Wally quickly rattled off, the excitement was infectious and a small smile began to tug at Superboy's mouth.

"Right, exactly." The clone nodded eagerly, before the truth finally swung round and hit him in the face. "Except I've never tried to do that."

"Well, I don't mean to pressure you but you're going to have to learn, fast." Wally replied. Sitting down on a nearby rock he looked expectantly up at the clone.

"What?"

"Well, do your thing. Look..."

Conner nodded, before facing up against the nearest copse of trees. Squinting he tried to see through them. Nothing. Sighing he tried again, narrowing his eyes he attempted to concentrate. But he didn't know how to focus them; he was just staring angrily at a tree. Instead of finding the three figures of their missing teammates, he was giving himself a headache.

"This isn't working," Superboy growled.

"Ok, new plan." Wally shot up, "You have that telescopic vision thing right? You can actually use that one?"

Superboy issued an affronted snarl, "Yes."

"So, you just gotta do that whilst jumping up and down." Wally finished, offering his most winning smile.

"Jumping up and down?" Conner repeated, deadpan.

"Look, you can't fly yet, if you could do that I'd say use the vision thing whilst you're flying. But for now, you're going to have to jump, clear the canopy and look for the team." Kid Flash explained patiently.

"Are you sure you cant do a superspeed search?" Conner inquired.

"If I could then I'd totally save you the indignity of looking like an idiot in front of the monkeys. but as it happens, I really cant. So if you want to see Megan again, you'll do this."

At the mention of Miss Martian, Conner grew resolute. It was amazing what somebody would do for love, Wally thought. Before he had time to further encourage his larger teammate, Conner was powering through the air, various branches snapping harmlessly against his skin.

In no time at all and the boy came crashing down to earth, landing with a thud he shook his head before jumping once again. This pattern was repeated for a good five minutes, until.

"Due north, looks like Megan and Robin."

His breathing slightly laboured Conner landed with a thud, looking expectantly at Wally; apparently the speedster was in charge. The red head swallowed nervously, this really wasn't his thing. He was the one that goofed off in the background; obviously he'd pull through when he was needed. But this? He wasn't used to this. Stalling, Kid Flash scuffed his boot against the ground; but maybe it was time he grew up.

"How many miles would you say?" Wally questioned, hoping it was close enough.

"A couple..." Conner supplied. "Not too far."

"Are they moving quickly?" the red head prodded further.

"Fast enough, we'd miss them by the time we get to where they are now though."

"Ok, so I can't carry you without exhausting myself and that would just be stupid. If I run ahead and catch up with them, we'll wait for you." Wally suggested, his right hand running through his hair.

"I'll keep moving north then," Conner nodded. If anything he was the best one to be left alone.

"See you on the other side," Wally smiled briefly. "And watch out for jaguars."

With that he secured his high impact goggles over his eyes and he was away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Batcave<strong>

The room, or rather cave, was strangely full. Normally only three people ventured down into the catacombs hidden beneath Wayne Manor: Batman, Robin and Alfred. Today however, the Dark Knight had broken his own rules, the remaining members of the depleted JLA stood before him. Just Diana and Kal had been here before, with Bruce, they were the trinity that the League was built around. But now, the League was close to crumbling and he would be the one to hold it together.

"Batman," her voice was strong and demanding.

Glancing upwards the Detective eyed the speaker, surprisingly she did not quail under his stare, rather, her hand tightened its grip round her mace.

"What do you want us to do?"

The Dark Knight did not answer her immediately; instead he went towards his computer. Typing several commands on the keyboard, the image on the screen suddenly shifted. There were now 14 pictures flashed up on the display, Hawkgirl flinched, it was the current roster for the Justice League, several of the members' pictures were shaded grey. Out of action.

"Thanks to the recent attack on the Watchtower, John Zatara is dead, the whereabouts of his daughter Zatanna are unknown." At this Batman paused, a rare display of emotion. Clearing his throat he continued, brazenly ignoring the look Wonder Woman was currently shooting him. "Captain Atom's containment suit was breached whilst aboard the Watchtower; Nathanial sacrificed himself for our ultimate survival. The United States military is currently trying to recover him. Green Lantern is off planet. Red Tornado has sustained heavy damage. Aquaman has failed to report; due to the nature of the attack on Watchtower I think it's safe to say Atlantis is no longer under his control. That leaves you Shayera, myself, Superman, Diana, Black Canary and Green Arrow. It will have to be enough."

"Then you don't know where Carter is?" Shayera whispered, her voice close to breaking.

"What, I thought you Hawks had some sort of karmic love connection?" Green Arrow interjected.

"Queen! This is not the time for political squabbles." Batman growled, his gaze venomous. Turning slightly he addressed Hawkgirl. "I don't know where Carter is, as of this moment the best that we can do for him is to defeat the Shadows."

Hawkgirl nodded, she didn't think she could speak.

"How did they gain access so easily?" Superman spoke up from where he was sitting, his voice not its usual timbre - it sounded hoarse, weak.

The Detective sighed, before replying flatly.

"Because I failed you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A second chapter - this is quick for me! Anyway, hope it was ok. Artemis will feature more next time! Till then!


	3. Broken Warriors

_"Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain.__"_

- William Fualkner

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Cold air rushed through the cracks in the door, brining with it a deathly chill, Artemis shivered. Since Lady Shiva's interrogation she had been left alone in perpetual darkness. She was half tempted to start yelling just to have a guard come and silence her with the butt of a riffle – she could do with human company. Not even the rats ventured here, only cockroaches scuttled across the stone floor.

Artemis knew she had been left to rot, that is if Ra's al Ghul was feeling particularly lenient. Otherwise she could expect a white light of hot pain before the darkness claimed her. She would be granted that one relief; there were no Shadows in total darkness. The pent up frustration, anger and fear grew too much for her to contain. Bucking wildly against the chair she let out a strangled scream, tears streaming down her cheeks leaving a salty taste in her mouth. The exercise only served to pull at her stiff muscles, pain shooting down her limbs. The blonde hunched forward in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing, but instead the dull ache from her various head wounds intensified.

The archer waited with baited breath, half expecting to hear the turn of a key before a pair of heavy boots marched in with an instrument to end her screaming, Artemis winced at the sound of the lock grating, steeling herself she waited for the blow to fall. Strangely none came; instead she felt her hands come free as the rope was loosened, soon after a damp cloth pressed up against her brow. Blinking rapidly the archer tried to make out who her benefactor was.

"Dad?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Not your father."

Artemis frowned, the voice was familiar, but it was so unlikely that she soon dismissed the option. Her thoughts were silenced altogether when a bowl of something spicy was thrust into her hands.

"Eat it," the voice demanded. That voice! So familiar but in the darkness she couldn't be sure.

As if the Good Samaritan had heard her thoughts a match was sparked, flaring to life a small candle was lit, illuminating a square foot of the room.

Artemis chocked, coughing violently her eyes fixed firmly with the stranger's.

"Why?" the teen muttered, before shovelling more noodles into her mouth. She wasn't about to turn down food.

Unsurprisingly the blonde was met with silence; instead the damp cloth was re-employed, before the wound at her temple was taped over.

"Has my father..."

There was a loaded silence before, "Your father is dead."

Artemis said nothing, her eyes widening as she tried to register a genuine human reaction. But instead she felt nothing; she would be shedding no tears for the loss of her father. A man that had never really parented - only demanded. A man that had expected excellence and a brand of ruthlessness that matched his own. If only he were alive, he would be so proud of her now, Artemis thought bitterly.

"How?"

"Ra's al Ghul no longer saw use in him."

"Are you doing this because of him? Because of my father?" Artemis whispered breathlessly.

"No!" The one syllable was hissed, anger permeating the very air. "For your mother."

With those words the light was blown out, a stream of smoke furling into the air. And Artemis was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazon Basin<strong>

Megan shifted, her head moving a fraction to the left as it lay in Robin's lap. The Boy Wonder had no idea how she'd managed to come this far unaided. Blood was streaming freely onto his uniform. Grappling with his utility belt he searched for a small medical kit, upon making contact with the compact metal box, he wrenched it free before seeking a bandage to stem the flow.

The panic was beginning to bubble in the one time sidekick, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, no form of communication and the one teammate that could have got them somewhere was currently out cold, her left arm rendered useless. Gritting his teeth Robin tried to focus, the injury was superficial – a flesh wound, the likes of which Bruce had dismissed countless times before. But Megan was not Batman; she did not have the relentless dynamism that powered the Dark Knight on. Pushing his thoughts aside Dick focused on tending to his teammate's wound.

A sudden breeze rushing past him alerted Robin to the presence of another, glancing up a wave of relief washed over him. There before him was Wally West, promptly kneeling at his side the speedster peered concernedly into the face of Megan.

"Is she ok?" Kid Flash questioned, his initial task forgotten.

"I think so, I don't have much training with Martian physiology. But considering that they're made of sterner stuff than we are and I'd be able to recover from that, she should be ok." Robin rushed out, his hands deftly tying off the bandage.

"Good," Wally nodded. "Conner's with me, well not exactly with me. I mean we're not with each other, like in any sense of the word. We were with each other, as in we were at the same bit of jungle. But now we're not." Kid Flash paused, frowning slightly as he exhaled a sharp burst of breath. "What I mean is – he's still a mile south but he's heading towards us."

Robin for the most part had been sitting with a quiet amusement that he was pretty sure if he didn't control, would send him into a fit of hysterics. They were in the middle of the Amazon jungle, with no team leader and a rogue member.

Wally allowed himself a brief moment of not speaking; glancing widely around he fixed his friend with a look. "Where's Kaldur?"

Dick's features flickered, his mask hid his eyes and it would have been enough, but Wally knew him too well to be fooled.

"I don't know – they took him." the Boy Wonder relayed, his voice level, calm, Bat-like.

"Who?" Wally demanded, lurching forward. "I mean, who exactly wanted him?"

"Ocean Master laid claim."

"Laid claim?" Kid Flash repeated slowly, unsure of what exactly this meant for Aqualad.

"I didn't get it all, only snatches of a conversation. But he wanted to take Aqualad back, something about a public example to defy King Orin's resistance." Robin muttered, he himself working frantically to decipher the jumble of clues.

"Then that means Atlantis has fallen?" Wally whispered.

"Right," the Bow Wonder nodded his assent. "But if Aquaman is leading a resistance, and they want to do something public to set an example. Then..." Robin paused, his voice dropping as the realisation dawned.

"What?" Wally pressed, concern alight in his eyes.

"Well, history would tell us that it means Ocean Master is gunning for a public execution." Robin muttered, still not believing the words as they left his lips.

"Fuck," Kid Flash breathed. This wasn't a passed off mission from the big guns; this wasn't crowd control; this wasn't a half assed adventure on the other side of the world. This was real, a friend could die and for the first time in his life Wally West might not be able to get there fast enough.

The Boy Wonder remained silent as he absentmindedly stroked Megan's head. The worst thing for anyone would be to break down; they had to hold it together. And first off, they had to get out of the freaking jungle.

"She..." Wally began, tears threatening to well up.

"I know." Robin nodded curtly; he didn't have the luxury of letting the emotions in. He had to be objective and he didn't need anger clouding his head. It was true, he cared, but there was a lot to be said for compartmentalizing.

"Rob, she... she royally screwed us, aren't you a tiny bit upset about this?" the speedster questioned, unsure of where his friends sudden coldness had come from.

"Will caring help Wally?" Robin whispered, hating himself for saying it, hating how this was the way he knew how to get the job done. "Will showing I care help me save them?" Dick suppressed a hiss, why was he so surprised by his own answer? He had been taught at the knee of the Batman after all.

"No," the red head retorted, anger evident. "But I guess we can't all shut it out."

"Count yourself lucky that you got the mentor who basks in the glory of it all, instead of the one that sticks to the shadows." Robin snapped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wally spluttered.

"Oh come..." Dick faltered. "Nothing, it means nothing. Look, I know it seems heartless but we need to keep going. We can't get lost in the hurt, we have to set that aside for now."

Kid Flash nodded, "I know, I just don't like it."

Robin inclined his head, for now all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

The once beautiful queen of Atlantis sat defeated. She had been thrown in a small annex on the side of the palace, they had told her it was only a temporary measure, they told her that it was for her own protection. This was just before they tore at her tattoos in an attempt to bind her abilities, leaving her arms bloodied and raw. This was before they had ripped the crown from her head. The deposed queen smiled ruefully, picking at her makeshift bandages, they knew nothing – there had been no need for such excessive force. The threat of harming her newly born child was enough to secure her cooperation. Her once magnificent green robes were in tatters, fluttering about in the currents as she did her best to stay up right.

There was a scuffle at the door before it was thrust open, a few seconds later and a figure was forcibly thrown in with her.

"You two enjoy your time together, it'll be your last," a nameless guard jeered.

Jumping to her feet Mera powered towards the fallen form that was now hunched over on the floor, she knew in an instant that it was Kaldur.

"My Queen?" the young hero rasped, his eyes swam with a mixture of pain and joy.

"They would kill you for such words," Mera chuckled weakly at her joke.

"I think they already plan to," Aqualad gave a bitter smile as he pulled himself up. "I do not fear them."

"What has happened Kaldur?" Mera questioned, her eyes distant.

"I didn't act fast enough," Aqualad began.

"What do you mean?"

"I suspected that there was a mole on my team, I was right but I didn't discover who until it was too late. Artemis, has been working for the League of Shadows, she's been feeding them information. They sent a group to take out Young Justice and if I'm not mistaken the Justice League of America has also fallen. Artemis told them everything she knew, she told them our weaknesses, how to defeat us and how to breach our defences." Kaldur paused, an overwhelming sense of guilt ripping through his body, twisting his stomach into knots. "And I could have stopped her."

"Kal, you're young – but in time you'll see that there are often forces at play that are out of your control. We don't know if you could have stopped her, all we know is that we have to try to put things right." Mera paused, her eyes narrowed in steely determination. "And we can start by escaping."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Getting a bit carried away with this fic! The conversation between Dick and Wally about caring was inspired by the BBC's Sherlock. Hoped you liked this chapter!


	4. The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side

_"Don't make people into heroes, John: heroes don't exist, and if they did I wouldn't be one of them."_

- Sherlock Holmes, 'Sherlock'

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Cat like eyes flicked from one guard to the other, the prisoner was confident that she could take them. An elbow to the throat would collapse one man's trachea, she would then move onto the next figure. Momentarily distracted by his colleague chocking she would grab a fist full of hair before smashing his face into the stone wall. At this point, guard number one would be lumbering to his feet; a flying kick to the head would have him swallowing teeth as he crumpled back down to the floor. A sharp punch to the second's kidneys would effectively end him. Leaving her to make an escape.

But that would be stupid.

Ra's al Ghul commanded legions of men, all of them loyal, all of them willing to die for him. There was no doubt that she was more skilled than the average foot soldier, but she would be out numbered. And then there was Shiva. It was best if she played along with the charade. She wanted to live after all.

Finally two heavy doors were pulled open, revealing Ra's al Ghul seated at a great desk, candle light flickering as he read from a large tome. Lifting his head he took a sip from the heavy chalice placed conveniently by his right hand. With a virtually indecipherable flick of the eye the two guards left.

Rising to his feet, Ra's pushed back his chair before walking towards the lone woman stood before him. Thrusting his hands into his deep pockets he observed her before muttering softly, "And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved."

Ra's smiled briefly, waiting for the woman to say something.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are the Prince?"

"No, not at all Jade, I just thought it pertinent. You see the men around you, they do not love me - they fear me. The world loves the Justice League, but where has that love taken them? Nowhere. Fear is a far better tool of control, and this is what brings me to why I have called you before me."

"Did you miss me?" Jade sneered.

"Where does this hate come from?" Ra's mused quietly.

"You've never questioned it before, in fact you have commended it."

"Yes, you are rather a ruthless killer," Ra's conceded. "But I do not wish to discuss this. I want to discuss Artemis."

"Why?" Jade shot back entirely too quickly.

Ra's allowed himself a small smile. "Because I wish to know where your loyalties lie. The girl has done well, I am glad that you managed to convince her that telling me the Justice League's secrets would be in her best interests. But what I find curious is why Lawrence appealed her punishment; anyone can see that she is deserving of it. She has failed to produce further information regarding the League's underground location."

"She gave you Superman!" Jade interjected, anger causing her voice to tremble.

"Oh Jade, we all have known of Superman's weakness, she just gave me a chance to exploit it. I would have had Krypton's Last Son on his knees eventually. He is nothing compared to the Detective." Ra's rebutted, his voice as calm as ever. "What I want to know is why Lawrence defied my wishes, he has been most loyal before – the girl was always chattel in his eyes.

"Why Jade, did he have a change of heart? Did you whisper something in his ear? Did you feel aggrieved by my actions? Could you not see Artemis suffer as your sister did?"

The anger in Cheshire's eyes suddenly evaporated, something akin to sadness flickered momentarily.

"Ding, ding, ding." Ra's mocked slowly, a scornful smile pulling at his lips.

"My sister ceased to mean anything to me when she turned her back on you," Jade whispered.

"I can tell when you're lying," Ra's hissed. "Don't think I haven't noticed you pretending to distance Artemis, you have always kept her at arms length. Torturing her with your mocking, poor girl thought you quite despised her."

"I do despise her."

Ra's laughed, "The jig is, as they say, up. What I find so curious is that Lawrence was more scared of _your _retribution than _mine. _He feared you Jade, and to inspire such fear there would have to have been a genuine threat behind it. You would not do this for a girl you despised."

"A small act of leniency shown towards a girl I share blood with is nothing to write home about," Cheshire spat. She was fuming once more and this was how she liked it. It was a controlled anger that could be unleashed on the unsuspecting victim.

"On the contrary Jade, it is the first sign – the first sign of a crack." The Demon Head frowned, clearly debating what was to be done with her.

"Then how do I prove my loyalty?" Jade questioned, calculating.

"Bring me your sister, Artemis is to see her die before I myself kill her. I think it is rather fighting don't you? Everyone Artemis has ever cared for will die hating her for the traitor she is. I have been reliably informed, Artemis, unlike you, still has a heart."

"It is done," came the assassin's crisp response. Offering the lowest bow she could muster she left the room, long strides carrying her away from the man that controlled her.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

Shayera Hol flew high over the city; from afar it was a glistening metropolis, full of hope and wonder - the promise of a better life. And from a distance it was all that. But with each sweeping decent the city was thrown into sharper relief, the crime and suffering grew more apparent and with it, the need for heroes.

Powering onwards she moved towards the city centre, intercepted police radio suggested that the Flash was actively in the process of apprehending a suspect. Hawkgirl's right hand strayed to her waist, there, securely fastened, was her mace. For the time being this was the only constant in her life. The absence of Carter was weighing heavily on her but as Batman had told her, the only thing she could do now was to battle the Shadows.

Finally, what looked liked to be a battle scene came into her field of vision. Several cop cars were overturned, some encased in what appeared to be thick blocks of ice. Quickly unclipping her weapon Hawkgirl readied herself for the fight. Her sharp eyes soon picked out the Scarlett Speedster, he was in the process of moving a large group of civilians from harms way. Surveying the surrounding area Shayera bit her lip, a man dressed up in a blue Eskimo suit was taking aim to fire a large gun.

The Flash, Shayera reasoned, was not Batman – he could handle unsolicited help from others. Pinning her wings to her back she plummeted to the ground, an aerial move that was made famous by her namesake. Hawkgirl blinked away the stinging pain of the wind against her skin. Rallying, a fearsome battle cry was ripped from her throat, her mace ready in her arms. It was over in under a minute, her mace cleaved the gun in two, rendering it useless. Without pausing for breath Shayera's leg connected directly with the Eskimo man's chest and sent him flying towards a ruined squad car. Crashing into the door her crumpled to the floor.

"Thanks for the save," a good-humoured voiced sounded from behind her.

Quickly spinning round Shayera took in the form of the Flash, an easy smile putting her at ease.

"We need your help," the winged heroine blurted out.

Flash sighed, "Look, I know that the League's taken a hit and normally I would have been there. But I promised someone that I wouldn't – I need to stay close to home."

Hawkgirl sighed; she had thought this was going to be easy. "This isn't just about the JLA, this is bigger than that."

"Central City is my priority right now." Flash paused, "Thanks for the help but I need to be getting Cold to lock up."

Smiling once more the speedster turned to leave. Shayera grit her teeth, she really hadn't wanted to do this. Reverting to emotional blackmail just seemed dirty, but she had been told to bring him in at whatever cost.

"Haven't you wondered why Kid Flash hasn't checked in recently?" Hawkgirl bit her lip as she saw the red shoulders stiffen. Batman might not have had any scruples, but he knew how to get the job done.

"What do you know?" the Flash was suddenly standing directly in front of her, his body thrumming with so much energy she was forced to take a step back for fear of being burnt.

"We know the team has been compromised. We've _all _been compromised." Hawkgirl explained bluntly, she had to do this quick before she was overwhelmed with the urge to find Carter – to abandon the cause.

"How?"

"Batman was handling a double agent, it didn't go so well." Hawkgirl muttered, quick to check her anger. It really wasn't his fault. Queen had as much stake in it as Batman did.

"Where do I meet you?" Flash questioned, serious.

"Gotham." Shayera answered. "_He'll _contact you."

Smiling wanly, the heroine waved a hesitant good bye before her powerful wings beat heavily, lifting her into the air. The one place she was truly comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazon Basin<strong>

Megan was lying across Superboy's arms as Robin was rooting around in his first aid kit; they needed to get the Martian conscious. She was the only one with a connection to the bio ship and their ticket of the jungle.

"What are we going to do when we get out of here?" Wally questioned, taking a painfully small bite of his remaining chocolate bar.

"Mount Justice is compromised, we'll have to change into our civilian identities and make our way to Gotham." Robin replied quickly, still looking for something.

"What's in Gotham?" Conner questioned in ignorance.

"Batman," was the Boy Wonder's steely response.

"How do we know that he's not..." Kid Flash tailed off, unwilling to say it.

"Dead?" Robin finished. "Batman isn't dead – you can count on it."

"What about Kaldur?" Superboy asked, still unsure of the plan.

"If Atlantis has been taken, there's not much the four of us can do. I'm pretty sure there's a distinct lack of breathable air down there." Robin snapped, he was still looking in his utility belt and whatever was eluding him was beginning to irritate.

"So, we just sit around in Gotham?" Conner continued.

"No, we regroup. I know we wanted to be independent, but we're in over our heads guys."

Robin finally found what he was looking for; pulling off the cap that covered a very scary looking hypodermic needle he smiled grimly.

"Uh, what is that?" Wally asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Adrenaline, I don't know how exactly it's going to effect her Martian physiology but we need her awake." Robin muttered, his eyes fixed on the syringe.

Moving towards Megan, the Boy Wonder readied himself to administer the dosage. Instead Superboy shifted the alien out of the boy's reach, Conner's eyes hardening as he attempted to stare Dick down.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Conner stated firmly.

"It's the only shot we've got. Trust me." Robin attempted to reassure the clone.

Noticing the sincerity in Dick's voice, Superboy nodded, placing Miss Martian on the ground. Without further a do, Robin drove the needle into Megan's leg.

It was a tense couple of minutes, and at first there appeared to be no noticeable change in Megan's demeanor. Until her eyelids began to flicker, a slight groan escaping her lips. Finally, her eyes snapped open, her breathing sharp as she pulled herself upright. Blinking furiously she looked about her, relief flooding her features when she noticed the familiar faces.

"What happened?" Megan frowned, her hands rubbing at her eyes. Wincing she pulled back her injured arm, wobbling at the sight of the open wound.

"We were attacked," Robin offered. "Artemis was working for the other side."

Megan gasped, leaning against Superboy's crouched figure. The memories were flooding back, anguish and despair flooding her brain. Blinking back the tears she tried not to think about the blonde archer – there was nothing she could now. It was too late for that.

"What are we going to do? I saw they took Kaldur..."

"Gotham is our goal, but I think we're only going to be able to go as far New York. Think you can get us there?" Robin glanced towards his teammate, hoping she was up to the job.

The Martian gave a nod to the affirmative.

"So, aside from prime steak, what's in New York?" Wally wondered out loud, his stomach giving off an audible growl.

"Safe house," Dick supplied. "There's enough money there for all of us to get to Gotham safely using public transport."

"Who's to say Artemis doesn't know about the safe house and told them?" Conner spoke up, his eyes still firmly fixed on Megan.

"Because it's one of the places Batman told me to go. Only me."

"We ready to do this?" Kid Flash piped up, just as he polished off his candy bar.

"The Shadow's think that we're dead – that works to our advantage. We're not heroes anymore. We're ghosts." Robin looked towards the remainder of Young Justice, it had fallen upon him to lead them, it just so happened he might be taking them to the Gates of Hell.

But Dick Grayson was resigned to his fate, it was what he had signed up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok! I'm not sure if I'm portraying Cheshire too sympathetically, considering her characterisation on the show, but it works for the purposes of this fic. Anyway - I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Let me know what you think! Also - thanks to the reviewer(s) I wasn't able to PM.


	5. Children of the Revolution

"_What is a rebel? A man who says no." _– Albert Camus

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Bare foot and bodily dragged across the floor, Queen Mera tried not to cry out in pain. She had been separated from her child, husband and country. What hope she had rested in Kaldur, the Atlantean boy Arthur held in such high regard – but Aquaman had not foreseen such a time as this, his young protégée was still young with much to learn. Biting back her tears the Queen remained silent, she was resilient and she was strong.

Two foot soldiers continued to pull her down the corridor; Mera was attempting to make every step as difficult as possible. With this one act of defiance the Queen could feel the strength that they had ripped from her trickle back. She was ready to face the oncoming tide.

Finally the two familiar doors to the throne room were flung open, there sitting on the chair that rightfully belonged to her husband Mera saw the self styled master of oceans. The red head felt a rage within her, for Ocean Master was a usurper and had no right to hold the crown of Atlantis.

"Mera, so glad you're here."

"What do you want Ocean Master?" her words dripped her own unique brand of poison. Her eyes were alight with contempt and a pent up rage, it would not serve her well to lose her temper.

"I wanted you to meet my daughter," the newly crowned monarch commented mildly.

"Daughter?" Mera whispered, her eyes widening in fear as the awful truth became all too apparent.

"Every king needs an heir, I _was_ hoping for a boy..." smiling softly, Ocean Master leaned over the ornate crib that was nestled next to his stately throne. Pulling out a wriggling bundle of fabric he swayed slowly on the spot, hoping to settle the child.

"No!" the red head screamed. "You give her back, she's not yours... you cant."

"But I have," Ocean Master replied simply. "Things don't have to be like this Mera, all you have to do is forsake Orin and then all is forgiven."

Gently placing the small child back in her bed Ocean Master swam toward Mera, the Queen readied herself.

"You will never be my King," the red head spoke out boldly.

His right hand snatching out to grab Mera's upper arm, the new king of Atlantis pulled the red head towards him, a victor claiming his prize. "I was rather hoping you would come to my bed willingly but I'm not against using force."

"Then you will have to," Mera spat, her voice level despite feeling sick to the stomach.

"Then the looks you gave me mean nothing?" Ocean Master questioned softly, his voice taking on a dangerous quality.

"When have I ever..."

"Don't lie Mera, every time we sat down together, you at Orin's side – your thoughts were never faithful to him... You were begging for me to take you from him, you were begging for me to touch you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the red head snapped.

"I have taken my brother's throne, is it only fitting that I take my brother's wife also?"

"Orm?"

As the name drifted from her lips something snapped within her, the anger was twisting away at her insides. Rage was coursing through her, it was at the gates and she was one step from letting it all out.

"Well done Mera, you figured it out. Years at Orin's side, suffering for him, obeying his every command. I was only more than happy to offer my assistance to a group of like minded individuals, they did expose Aquaman's secrets after all."

Orm's hands slowly went to his helmet, pulling it up and off he revealed his face. In his eyes Mera could see it, she could see the ruined self of a once better man, she could see the years of resentment and jealously. But now he had it all, Atlantis at his feet and a Queen before him. He thought he had won, but with his posturing, anger sparked within her.

"You miserable sack of worms."

Mera's voice was hard, her fists clenching at her sides. With each passing second the rage beat faster and faster, whipping up within her causing an almighty storm of hatred.

"You dare stand there and tell me to submit? You sit on Aquaman's throne?" the Queen of Atlantis drew herself to full height.

Despite the fact that the markings on her arms were raw – the one way she could truly conduct her powers – the water around her began to swirl. Within seconds she was harnessing her powers, the water moving so fast it was if it was bubbling. With a yell tearing from her chest, something that belonged to a primordial ancestor, Mera flung her arms wide, the water surrounding her surging forward.

"I wouldn't Mera," Orm shouted out a warning as he withdrew a cruel dagger. "I just might slip and drop it."

Mera's eyes widened, she couldn't risk it, not her child. It was if the wind was knocked from her sails, the water was calm once more. The Queen of Atlantis hunched forward, all the power that had rippled through her moments before was gone, her eyes were dead once more.

* * *

><p><strong>US Airspace<strong>

Megan shifted nervously; the team had eventually made it to the bioship. Conner and Robin were sitting quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, both determined to put things right. As for Wally, the speedster was collapsed on a chair in a stupor. Biting her lip the Martian concentrated on the horizon, her arm was already fast healing and she was no longer light headed. But now the pain was leaving, her mind was beginning to dwell on other things. Actions taken by a human she did not, or rather was unwilling to, understand. Artemis had chosen to betray them – that much was obvious. But why the archer hand turned her back when all they had offered was friendship Megan did not know.

Artemis had been the only other girl on the team, the only person who could really tell her what it was like to be a human teenager. The one that told her about music and Edward Cullen; she had thought there was something akin to sisterhood between them – or at the very least a friendship. But Artemis had been a spy, divulging their secrets to the enemy; despite Megan's injuries it was the betrayal that hit her the worst. Yet, Megan still hoped, they didn't know Artemis's motivations, other forces were at play and just maybe their teammate was not beyond redemption.

"I need to get a comms link up," Robin blurted out suddenly.

"We can't get in touch with the League Robin, Watchtower is out of commission." Megan spoke softly, trying to hide her sadness.

"Not the League I'm interested in Megan," the Boy Wonder replied. "I need to speak to Red Arrow."

"I don't know how..." the Martian started.

"I got it," Robin shot back, his fingers already at work.

It was a tense few moments as those gathered in the ship waited for the hail to be answered, the line was crackling static before someone finally picked up, as it were.

"Red Arrow," Roy's voice was clipped.

"Red, we need..." Robin quickly spoke up but was soon cut off. What sounded like several punches connecting with a wall of muscle could be heard. A grunt soon followed.

"Bit busy right now little bird, give me a second." Roy shouted out over the background noise.

A sharp thud was broadcast over the speakers, it seemed Roy had landed a kick on whoever was trying to attack him. Within seconds the hiss of an arrow flying through the air was heard.

"What do you need?" Roy finally questioned, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Penn station tomorrow night, you'll be meeting Wally. We'll fill you in then." Robin replied tersely, his jaw clenched.

Roy's breathing could be heard as he deliberated. "This anything to do with why I cant get in touch with anyone? And why some heavy just tried to take me down, spouting some crap about a Demon Head?"

"Yup," Robin confirmed. "Welcome to the resistance?"

Red Arrow chuckled, "Count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania Station, New York City<strong>

The red head sat hunched into a chair, a baseball cap was pulled over his eyes, and a large Gotham U hoodie enveloped his form. From a distance he was a student waiting for a train to take him back to college, he was unassuming. Roy Harper slowly unfolded a stick of gum before shoving it into his mouth, careful not to let his gaze drop. Watching a large gaggle of school children walk past he suppressed a sigh, he was nervous but thankfully of all the commuters in his line of sight none of them looked dangerous. As usual the station was busy, trains leaving every minute, passengers waiting keenly in front of the departure board before rushing to the platform. Roy wasn't interested in them – he was looking for a fellow red head. Finally the unmistakable locks of Wally West bobbed into vision, the speedster was dressed in civvies, a windbreaker protecting him from the elements.

"Yo, Roy!" Wally called out; raising his hand in greeting he jogged gently towards the archer.

"Little bro," the older teen replied. Pulling the speedster towards him he slapped him on the back. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Sure thing," Wally smiled widely back.

To the casual onlooker the two were reunited siblings, off _somewhere_ together. That was the beauty of train stations - you were at a crossroads, anywhere could be your destination. Coming or going it doesn't really matter, just as long as you're moving, you become one of the crowd.

"We're taking the 12:52 to Gotham Central," Wally quickly supplied as he snapped a can of coke, before slurping noisily.

"What are we doing there?" the archer frowned.

"Rob is bringing us all in," Wally answered somewhat cryptically.

"You mean he's, uh, revealing himself?" Roy questioned, fighting back mildly disturbing images of Robin disrobing.

"Right," Wally nodded as he pulled the archer down a gangway leading to platform 11.

Pulled up and ready for it's passengers to board was an express train, waiting for a carriage door to open the two stood somewhat nervously. They were both in their civilian identities, but Wally had never been candid about his. The thought that he could be as easily traced whether going about his business as Wallace West or Kid Flash was unnerving the speedster. Thankfully they had yet to run into trouble. But there was no telling how long it would last or how thorough a job Artemis had done.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

"Artemis!"

The blonde jolted upright, searching frantically she sought to find the owner of the voice.

"Cheshire?" She whispered hoarsely. The archer was weak, bread and water being her only source of nutrients. Artemis had never been a vain person but she knew that she was barely recognizable. Blood was caked across her forehead, her left eye was swollen, her hair disheveled and her wrists raw from the rope that had kept her in place.

"I'm going to Gotham," came the voice again.

Artemis froze, fear paralyzing her. Cheshire would have no business in her hometown, expect for the one thing that linked them. Her mother.

"No!"

"I have to. I'm telling you because I thought you'd want to be ready." Jade replied tersely.

"Ready for what?" The archer questioned, her voice quivering with fear.

Cheshire sucked in her breath sharply; emotions that she thought were long buried were beginning to rear their ugly heads. "Prepare yourself for the end."

"End? What do you mean? The end of her?" Despite her conditioning at her father's hands, the panic was beginning to rise in Artemis' voice.

"The end of everything."

"No, please Jade, don't. You don't have to – you can just leave. Don't bring her here. Please, he'll kill her!" Artemis shrieked, tears streaming unashamedly down her cheeks. Her feelings were running unchecked, with each shuddering breath she was falling closer to the edge, anguish ripping through her insides as she forced her heart to keep beating.

"That's not an option."

Artemis sniffed, fighting to keep her breathing regular. Biting her lip she pulled back control, she had been taught better than this. "You're pathetic." The words were forced from between her lips, venom dripping from them.

"Excuse me?" Cheshire's tone was incredulous.

"Oh please, if you were half the warrior people give you credit for you'd defy him. You'd say no." Artemis snarled, anger radiating from her being.

"Don't speak of what you don't understand," Jade hissed, her hand flying out and smacking Artemis round the jaw. Quickly leaning in to the blonde her voice lowered. "You'd be dead if it weren't for me, it's not Ra's that holds your fate. It's me."

Quickly straightening herself out the assassin left Artemis, the latter crying softly. Tears intermingling with the blood dripping from her mouth, the archer let loose a shuddered gasp before hugging herself. It seemed tears and blood was all she had left to give.

Shutting the cell door behind her Jade pushed back her hair, straightened out her shoulders and walked towards the light. Instead she found her path obscured by a long blade. Gulping she felt the sharp metal press up against her neck, a small nick forming as a stream of crimson blood trickled down her skin, only to be swallowed up by the neckline of her dress.

"Be careful Jade," the speaker smiled, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Has he sent you to watch me Shiva?" Cheshire shot back, full of false of bravado.

"Perhaps," Shiva smiled widely. "Just remember Jade, I put your sister in that chair. And she was your better."

Sweeping from the corridor Lady Shiva sent one backward glance at Cheshire, to her pleasure the younger woman was frozen in her steps. Shiva smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, I felt this chapter wobbled towards the middle. But I hope its ok. Let me know what you think!


	6. Leverage

_"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."_

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

"Master Conner, Miss Megan."

The two companions wheeled round, standing in front of them was a slender man. Dressed immaculately in a pressed suit he smiled at them invitingly. His eyes crinkling at the corners as he moved the overcoat slung across his arm into a more secure position.

"Uh, hi?" Superboy replied, his blue eyes uncertain.

"Master Dick asks that I take you to the car," the elderly man inclined is head towards the station's exit. "He is rather excited that you could join him now that the school term is finished."

"Term?" Megan whispered.

"Ah quite, you're American," the older man paused. "Semester," the word rushed off his tongue, as if it were so dirty the faster it were spoken the less its evil.

"Right," the Martian beamed.

"This way then," extending an arm the man invited the two to take the lead.

Conner walked stiffly beside Megan, glancing over his shoulder every so often. He was wary of the situation. Robin had told them to rely on this Grayson character; he had warned them that Grayson would not be there in person to meet them but they should trust him implicitly.

"Why isn't Dick here?" Conner blurted out.

"You don't strike me as the type to keep abreast with news of the upper echelons of society."

"No?" Superboy replied, confused.

The man smiled, "Master Dick is somewhat regarded as the Crown Prince of Gotham, the adopted son and heir to Bruce Wayne. I trust you know he is?"

"Um..." Conner started.

"The philanthropic industrialist," Megan interjected.

"And now you understand."

Megan nodded fervently as she shot Conner a look; the clone clearly still wasn't grasping it. Frowning she sent him a telepathic stream of thought.

_"Grayson's the son of one of the wealthiest men in the world. He cant just walk into a station and meet some 'school friends', photographers and the general public would get too excited."_

The Martian continued to muse:

_"But why would Robin want to set us up with Bruce Wayne's son... unless they're all somehow involved. Batman and Robin rely on technology and it doesn't come cheap. Bruce Wayne could be bankrolling or - " _

Shutting down the connection Megan stifled a gasp, her hand shooting out to grab Conner's, squeezing tightly she glanced towards her companion. The unspoken conversation was resonating between them.

"The car will be pulling up shortly," the man broke through their shared reverie. His eyebrow's raising slightly the suited individual gave them an apologetic smile. "In all the excitement I have forgotten to introduce myself. Alfred Pennyworth at your service, and welcome to Gotham."

Megan and Conner shared a look, they were gradually stepping closer to the answers that Robin had promised them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel <strong>

Artemis sat shaking, a large plate of food had been placed in front of her, thick furs thrown over her shoulders and she had been permitted to bathe in hot water. The archer swallowed heavily, the meal before her looked inviting, but she didn't trust it. Whilst Ra's al Ghul would sooner cut off her head than waste precious time and poison on her, Artemis was still unsure.

"You should eat, recover your strength," the man opposite her smiled benevolently.

"I'm not hungry..." Artemis whispered.

"Come now, we both now that is a lie - eat the food Artemis." Ra's voice hardened slightly, his subjects rarely spoke out of turn.

The blonde remained silent, her gaze fixed on Ra's, deliberately she picked up a spoon before shovelling a large quantity of rice into her mouth. Chewing slowly she continued to stare at her captor. Washing down the food with a swig of tea she let the spoon clatter onto the table top.

"Did you cripple my mother?" the archer questioned, her voice quavering.

Ra's smirked, "I rarely _do _anything these days."

Artemis fingers gripped the wooden table, her knuckles turning white, as her eyes filled with tears and memories of her mother washed over her. Clearing her throat she roughly wiped away any dampness from her cheeks.

"But you told someone to do it?"

"You're not really in any place to be asking questions. You really ought to remember that you are the prisoner here and I the interogator. Chains and fists have been replaced for dinner and conversation but I am still the one in control." Ra's narrowed his eyes, quickly snatching out his hand to grab at a large goblet of wine.

Artemis breathed heavily, her palms suddenly clammy as sweat dripped down her brow. "You want information, I want the truth about my family that hardly has any meaning to anyone else."

"Are you attempting to broker a deal?" Ra's surmised, laughter tickling at his throat.

"Yes..." the blonde whispered.

"You have already met your mother's attacker. The Lady Shiva tried to offer your mother clemency but she did not take it and she was rewarded for her incolence."

"What did she do to you? What did she do to deserve..." Artemis questioned, tears pricking at her eyes once more.

"She had a disastrous affair with your father, fell pregnant with you and instead of getting rid of you, decided to keep you. Not only that, but she seemed to have some sort of epiphany. She saw the error of her ways, so to speak, and tried her best to sabotage me. Of course your father Lawrence denounced her; and your Aunt Jade, well she was unestablished and being the opportunist that she is, decided to forsake your mother also. Paula was friendless but she had you, something that provided her limitless joy. I ordered Shiva to end your miserable little life, but your mother defended you and bore the consequences. Of course Shiva was punished for her failures. You however, were granted life." Ra's paused, allowing the words he had just spoken a moment to sink in. "You see Artemis, your entire life you have been surrounded by people who are willing to sacrifice everything for you. And what have you done to repay them? Nothing.

"Now, do you see why your mother tried so hard for you not to follow your father? You who had begged him to teach you his ways and begged her to let you do them. Artemis you have been supremely selfish, even when the Detective offered you a way out from this world you chose to betray him and all those he holds dear. You are more suited to this life than your mother ever was. Perhaps it's time you embrace it fully."

The blonde whimpered, tears running freely down her face, the rims of her eyes red as she tried to force his words from her head. The guilt was beginning to fall upon her, like snow landing on a rooftop, with each second the pressure mounted, the strain increased and the willingness to hold on weakened.

"I didn't have a choice..." Artemis muttered, her voice cracking.

"I am sure Wally West will accept that reason the next time you run into each other. I'm sure he'll brush away your tears and kiss you, whispering some mindless platitude in your ear. I'm sure your mother will understand when her last drop of blood leaves her veins and she falls at your feet." Ra's mocked, his eyes dancing with fire.

Artemis trembled, her whole body racked by uncontrollable spasms of fear, finally the words were forced from her lips as a scream reverberated throughout the chamber. "But I did it all to save her!"

"Now look where it has taken you. I don't think you should expect much gratitude from all those concerned. You have shown your colours my dear, now it's time you join your brethren."

Without further explanation Ra's withdrew a thin blade from his side, sliding the dagger across the table he waited for Artemis' reaction. Shaking fingers grasped at the ivory handle as she pulled the blade towards her, her breathing was becoming shallower, her heart pounding against her chest. Was she willing to do this? Was her life beyond saving? Was she ready to take the steps into the dark?

Clutching the dagger she lifted it up, studying the glinting metal she stretched out the palm of her left hand. Her fair skin was taught, waiting to be broken. Glancing up towards Ra's she tried to decipher what he was thinking, but his face was impassive. Merely waiting for her to make the move. A shaky breath was exhaled from her lungs as the knife point landed against her skin, the cool metal was strangely tantalising. Pressing down harder a small prick was made, red blood rushing to the surface. Her breathing was suddenly calmer, there was no hope left for her with the Justice League. Her mother may hate her but at least she would be alive to do so. Hissing she dragged the blade along her hand, a long wound opening up on her palm.

"With this blood I pledge my life to the Demon Head. With this blood I forsake all that I have known. With this blood I become Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

The remainder of Young Justice, stood assembled. Opposite them was tall, dark and brooding. Or rather, in the light of recent revelations: tall, dark and handsome. Megan tried to reconcile the fact that the Dark Knight was actually the man she continually saw footage of tripping out of nightclubs with a buxom blonde on either arm. Strangely the images did not marry, a playboy millionaire secretly moonlighted as a crime fighting vigilante, and not just any hero. He was Batman, the one that just seemed to know _everything. _The one that could do everything. Doing her best not to stare at the older hero she was suddenly struck by how lonely his life must be. It was just him, Robin and Alfred, and despite the fact that Dick had been missing the Dark Knight seemed to hold everyone at arm's length. Whether it was a defence mechanism or a genuine display of sociopathic behaviour Megan didn't know.

"The League is currently running a recruitment drive, we need the numbers before we can take the fight to the Shadows. That leaves some gaps and I need you to fill them. I've received some intel that suggests one Paula Crock is to receive a visit from the assassin known as Cheshire. I need you all to protect her."

"Why does she need protecting exactly?" Superboy questioned, his voice strangely hard.

"I think what Conner means is, why is Cheshire after her..." Wally quickly interjected, qualing as Batman directed his stare towards the speedster.

"Because she is Artemis' mother," Wayne replied.

A collective breath was drawn by all those in the room, this was the first time she had been mentioned since their arrival in Gotham.

"You need to set all personal feelings aside, Paula Crock paid for her crimes long ago, she deserves our protection."

With a brief nod towards Robin it seemed that the conversation was over, turning back to his computer Batman began typing furiously. Wally scratched the back of his neck, he was nervous. The thought of meeting the mother of the girl that had betrayed them was weighing heavily on him, how much Mrs Crock knew about her daughter's deception was not clear. What if he let something slip? He didn't want to be responsible for that type of knowledge.

"How much does she know?" the speedster called out. Staring in horror as Batman turned around to address him.

"I don't know..." the Detective paused, deliberating how much he ought to tell the teenagers. "Mrs Crock has always been aware of her daughter's activities, good or bad." Once again Batman stopped his address, he had yet to tell them of his role in the deception. "_I _have always been aware... Artemis was introduced to the team because of a joint effort on mine and Green Arrow's part. We thought we could turn her, help her overcome the Shadows and use her knowledge."

"Looks like it really worked out for you," the angry retort of Red Arrow echoed through the cave.

"Believe me Roy, I know... And don't think for one second that I haven't stopped trying to understand where I went wrong." Batman shot back, his gaze penetrating.

"I," Roy stuttered. "I always knew she was hiding something but I didn't..."

"There's nothing you could have done Roy, I was guilty of the sin of Hubris and I'm the one that will face the consequences. And right now I'm asking you to help Paula Crock."

The archer nodded, the tattered remains of Young Justice closed ranks around him.

* * *

><p>The apartment seemed all but empty, taking a few uneasy steps into the hallway Kid Flash shot Robin a look. Why it had been decided that they take point when there was an invulnerable clone of Superman in their arsenal the speedster had no idea. Roy was currently on the roof, whilst Conner and Megan guarded the remaining exits. Shaking his head Wally turned to hit the lights, pressing against the plastic switch he waited, but the bulbs stayed dormant. Turning back to his companion Kid Flash froze, Robin was gone. Blinking rapidly Wally tried to make out any possible forms in the dark, instead a well heeled boot smashed into his back. Before he had time to orientate himself, his comms link was ripped forcibly from his ear, a fist swinging at his face almost instantaneously. Tumbling to the floor the speedster found his back resting against a large wheel, a soft groan escaping someone's lips. Presumably he had found Mrs Crock.<p>

"What have you done with Robin?" Kid Flash called out defiantly, his eyes frantically searching for his attacker.

"Not your concern, I wanted to have a conversation with you uninterrupted."

"What do you want Cheshire?" Wally spat, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"I want to take my sister, presumably you have been sent to stop me." Cheshire laughed, as if the possibility of Wally hurting her was completely beyond the realm of reality.

"To hurt her?"

"It all depends on how Artemis plays her cards. My dear sister is leverage..." Jade clarified, her voice soft.

"What do you mean? Why do you need leverage? Artemis betrayed us to the Shadows, she's working for you guys!" Wally forced out quickly, his eyes wide with confusion.

Jade laughed, it was strangely beautiful, entirely at odds with the rest of her demeanour. "You really don't understand do you?"

Forcing himself to his feet Kid Flash shot towards the assassin, too fast even for her. Driving the two into the plaster board he held her pinned against the wall.

"Maybe you should tell me then..." Wally found himself speaking in a voice hardly anything like his own.

"Artemis had a choice, it was between her mother dying or giving away your secrets. What option do you think she chose? She never wanted to betray you, I convinced her to, you have no idea what would have happened to her if she didn't." Jade quickly explained, contempt running through her words.

Wally's hands dropped from her sides, the revelation hitting him square in the chest. Artemis had not chosen to betray them, she had been forced into it. Maybe she wasn't past redeeming. The red head was strangely elated, it meant that Artemis still cared, still cared about him. Noticing the speedster's sudden lack of concentration Jade seized her advantage and head butted Wally. A round house kick had him stumbling backwards, several sharp jabs to his side before her right hook connected with his jaw. Kid Flash was now sprawled out on the ground in front of her, withdrawing one of her sais she stepped towards the fallen hero.

"I'll make it quick," the assassin promised, unsure of where the sudden leniency had come from.

Wally bit his lip, waiting for the cold flash of steel to hit his skin, but it never came. Cheshire stood where she was, her hand pressed to some soft of communication device. Quickly sheathing her blade she reached down and pulled the still groggy red head to his feet, offering him a wide smile she threw a fist into his head. Staggering backwards black spots began to mar Wally's vision. A sharp yell escaped Jade's mouth before she threw her leg into the speedster, careening backwards Kid Flash crashed into a glass coffee table.

Picking up a wooden chair leg the assassin threw it bodily towards the window on the side of the building, smiling she was rewared with the breaking of glass. Dashing forward she leapt head long through the hole, flying through the air she began falling. Stretching out her arms she grabbed the neighbouring building's fire escape, with a grunt of exertion her entire body weight pulled down on her arms. No sooner had she secured a hold then an arrow landed with a thud in the mortar work beside her head. Hissing, Jade swung her feet on to the rungs of the ladder before clambering down the stairs to street level.

Diving down a back alley Cheshire avoided several more shots, her feet pounding against the ground she wondered why the order to bring in her sister was cancelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok... so I'm not really loving this chapter, a little tricky to write. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think :) Once again thanks to a reviewer who I can't PM.


	7. Rage Against the Dying Light

"_In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons.__" _– Herodotus

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

The water was an inky black; on the surface vast waves were breaking against the hulls of large, sea faring ships. But beneath the tempest there was the fallen city, the kingdom of Atlantis. The currents here ran softer, yet they were somehow more malevolent, pushing against three figures, as if some evil host was willing them back.

A lone sentry stood at his post, surveying the land around him, he was loyal only to Ocean Master and would be the first to fall when the inevitable attack came. Tightening his grip on his spear he blinked, something was moving in the water towards him. Cutting a strange light through the murky seas, a long tendril of golden rope shot out, within seconds the guardsman was being pulled back through the water. Every swipe he took at the rope was useless, his blade falling in sunder.

"Queen Mera and Aqualad – where are they?" Diana, Princess of Themyscira thundered as her hand griped tightly on the Golden Lasso.

"They are being held in a small ante room that leads off from the Palace. It's normally used for storage." The Atlantean's voice was strangely hollow; the secrets he would ordinarily guard with his life were offered up without so much as a bated eyelid.

"I thank you," Diana nodded. Before her fist drove into the man's cheek. Flexing her fingers Wonder Woman turned to her companions. "Orin, do you know of the place he speaks?"

"Yes," Aquaman nodded. His blue eyes steely as he powered his way through the water, Wonder Woman soon after him.

The Flash sighed behind his oxygen mask, of all the things he could have been doing, a virtual suicide mission to take back the fallen kingdom of Atlantis was not his idea of the perfect Saturday afternoon. Nevertheless the speedster swam after his two colleagues, Barry Allen would sooner help Mrs McGrady paint her garden fence, but the horn had sounded in the deep and he would answer the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

Kid Flash shot out of the apartment complex, the back alley was deserted, the red fletched arrows embedded in the wall the only mark that Cheshire had been there. Kicking a nearby dustbin Wally let out a frustrated yell. The one lead they had to Artemis had gone and he was now left with more questions than ever.

"She got away," the voice of red Arrow sounded from behind the speedster.

"Figures," Wally muttered somewhat resentfully. His tone not lost on the archer.

"Hey! I did my best, she's a world class assassin and I didn't want to kill her."

"She was our only lead," Kid Flash shot back, suddenly rounding on his friend. "Artemis isn't working for the other side. The Shadows were using the threat of killing her mother – right now she's alone and scared and we have to do something about it."

"Dammit Wally, you cant trust what Cheshire says – anything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. She'll do whatever she has to so she can escape." Red Arrow retorted angrily, standing toe to toe with Kid Flash.

"Escape? She had me on the ropes Roy; she would have no reason to lie. I have no idea why she told me, but it's the truth. Artemis didn't want to betray us and she needs our help." The speedster replied flatly, the idea of Artemis' innocence was already taking hold and Wally couldn't let go now.

"Do you really think that?" Roy questioned, his voice softening. "This isn't because you're in love with her or anything?"

"In love with her? Dude, what are you talking about?" Kid Flash stuttered.

"I mean, you wouldn't be the first – like I'd get it." The archer blustered, his cheeks colouring.

"Roy, are you speaking from personal experience?" Wally's eyebrow quirked as his hand went to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm just saying that I know feelings can get in the way – they'll make you see good in a person that's really not there..." Red Arrow sighed, "You just need to be careful that your emotions don't cloud your vision."

"I'm not in love with her." Kid Flash sighed, "But she was my teammate and that matters."

Roy nodded, shouldering his bow he pushed his finger to his comms link.

"This is Red Arrow, KF and I are out back. We need to regroup."

* * *

><p>It was a matter of minutes and Young Justice were once more assembled. Wally remained silent for a while, hopefully the rest of the team would come round as quickly as Red Arrow had. Then again, was the older superhero merely playing along?<p>

"What happened up there?" Superboy questioned, his eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Cheshire had been dispatched to take out Mrs Crock," Robin took it upon himself to answer when Wally made no move to speak.

"But she didn't do anything?" Megan queried, uncertainty lacing her words.

"Her orders must have change," the Boy Wonder mused out loud.

"She was going to kill me," finally Kid Flash spoke up. "Right after she told me that Artemis had been coerced into telling the Shadows everything."

"Coerced?" Miss Martian took a step backwards, her hand flying to her mouth.

"This wasn't the first time they tried to kill her mother." Wally stared upwards; the narrow strip of night sky was devoid of stars.

"And she wasn't lying?" Robin questioned fiercely.

Taken aback at his friend's sudden change in tone Kid Flash stood open mouthed. Slowly shaking his head he affirmed his thoughts with, "No."

"We have Cheshire's word, is that enough to absolve Artemis of the guilt?" Robin pointed out.

"Cheshire was going to kill me, she wasn't lying. And we don't just have her word," Wally defended. "Artemis was our teammate, she had our backs. Everything else that she did with us just doesn't disappear, it still counts for something and we _knew _her. She gave away our secrets but I don't know if I'd do the same if they took my Aunt Iris. We owe her the benefit of the doubt."

"I'm with Wally," Megan chimed in. Smiling she moved to stand next to the speedster. "Artemis was always our friend and if there's a chance that she might not be with the Shadows we should do everything we can to help her."

"It doesn't change the fact that she betrayed us," Conner snarled, his anger flaring. "She should have stood her ground."

"You might not get this yet Conner, but when family's concerned there's very little humans wont do." Robin spoke softly, his shoulders hunched forward. "We have to take this to Batman at least."

Wally smiled gratefully at his friend; if anyone could piece together the truth it was the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Artemis stood nervously in front of a floor length mirror. Long gone was her tattered uniform, now she stood as a Shadow. Gone was the green, instead she wore a palate of muted greys and black. Strong boots encased her feet and lower legs, form fitting black leather wrapped around her legs, a long smock fell down to her knees, two large slits up to her waist on either side. To finish off the ensemble a dash of colour, a purple sash pulled tightly around her middle.

Pulling her hair roughly from her face Artemis piled it on the top of her head. Reaching for her bow and a full quiver she slung them on to her back. She was ready for whatever task her Master may set her. Shying away from the light she took a step backwards, with her face shrouded in shadow she could have been any one of the many loyal soldiers that followed Ra's. But when she stepped into the light her face betrayed her fear. Her eyes were blood shot from the tears she had shed. No matter what she told herself she knew she wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to be sent out into the world dispatching those Ra's thought no longer fit to live. Her eyes were not those of a killer, they belonged to a scared little girl dressing up in someone else's clothes.

Roughly wiping the dampness from her cheek with a large sleeve Artemis sniffed. She had to put aside whatever emotions she might be feeling. Ra's wouldn't believe her and her mother would die. This was the only way she could save her. Young Justice would never know the truth so she might as well play up to the fiction.

"You look the part."

Goosebumps rose across her skin as Artemis froze in her position. Stepping out from the dark came the slim figure of Lady Shiva, inclining her head Shiva's brown eyes met Artemis' blue in the looking glass. Resting a slender hand on the blonde's shoulder the seasoned killer smiled.

"You have made the right choice."

Artemis swallowed, clutching at her robes she tried to stop the tremor in her arms. "There was no choice to make."

Shiva's hand dropped from the archer's shoulder as she moved round to face the younger girl; standing before Artemis she studied her features. "Then you have come round to Ra's way of thinking?"

"Yes," Artemis nodded shakily. "I was stupid to try and fight the inevitable."

"Then you are ready?" Shiva questioned, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Ready to serve, yes." Artemis nodded her head firmly.

"And you know what that means, do you? To take the lives that the Demon Head no longer sees fit to keep?" Shiva gently stroked Artemis' head, before straightening out the archer's robes.

"Yes."

"I did suggest to Ra's that killing your mother would be the best test of your abilities and loyalties..."

Artemis forced the air from her lungs, her eyes widened as she did her best to keep the tears at bay. She would have to kill her mother, the one person she was trying to protect. Ra's would undoubtedly label it poetic justice, but it would be the cruellest of fates.

"I see that you are not quite as ready as you thought." Shiva smirked; satisfied she had been proven right. "But Ra's seems to think otherwise. You are to join the ranks and ready for the arrival of the Detective. You will be receiving personal tutelage from myself, with the death of your father I shall be taking on his role as your patron of sorts."

Artemis nodded slowly; she was to be taught by the hand of Lady Shiva, widely thought to be the most effective in Ra's army. She combined a dispassionate outlook on life with the technical skills of a master killer.

"I am grateful that you are to consider me your student."

"You have some talent Artemis, perhaps I will be able to make you into a true Shadow."

The archer merely nodded, her mouth dry as she tried not to think about the direction Shiva would take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Kaldur stood next to the door, his back pressed flat against the wall as he waited for the routine prison check. Upon Mera's return after her audience with Ocean Master the two had been made determined to escape from the confines of the Palace walls. Aqualad nodded grimly towards Mera, footsteps were falling across the stone walkway, in seconds he was to overpower the guard so that he and Mera could make their bid for freedom.

Readying himself Kaldur waited for the key to turn in the lock. But instead there was a resounding crack, wood splintered and broke apart as a head was driven through the door. Springing backwards Aqualad fell into a fighting stance, eyeing the now unconscious guard warily. A delicate hand reached through the newly made hole before grabbing the soldier by the neck and yanking him back into the hallway.

Mera and Kaldur exchanged glances, unsure of whether they were about to face friend or foe. The two did not have long to wait as the door was forcibly ripped from its hinges. There at the threshold stood the indomitable powerhouse that was Wonder Woman. Her long dark mane of hair fluttering about it the currents, she smiled widely.

"We don't have much time. Aquaman is headed for the throne room; he wants to take on Ocean Master. The Flash is freeing the rest of the prisoners, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Orin is here?" Mera questioned breathlessly, her voice once more filled with hope.

Diana nodded, "It's time to fight back."

* * *

><p>By the time the Flash arrived at the throne room, it was in ruins. Only a few remained standing, the clash of steel could be felt through the water as Diana locked blades with her opponent. Strangely she wasn't relying on her strength, instead she was fighting hand to hand and a large slew of men lay in her wake. Lunging forward she quickly disarmed her opponent before bringing the hilt of her blade smashing across the man's face. Slumping forward the soldier fell to the way side and Wonder Woman selected her next combatant.<p>

Powering through the water Flash quickly dispatched the two soldiers directly in front of him. But a rush of water had him stumbling backwards as the large figure of Aquaman flew past. Within seconds Flash was by his side, a strange pink haze surrounding the two as the speedster quickly turned the deposed monarch onto his back. Barry winced; Orin had fallen out of consciousness, his right arm clutched to his chest. Instead of a hand Aquaman was now left with a raw, bloody stump. Searching for something to stem the flow of blood Barry grabbed a set of curtains before wrapping them securely around Orin's severed limb.

Glancing over his shoulder Barry watched in horror as Aqualand picked himself up from the floor, beyond using his powers to summon the water he threw himself at the larger Ocean Master.

"Diana!" Flash sprang forwards; there was no way that Aqualad would be given a fight on equal footing.

The Amazon span through the water, her long hair obscuring her vision, roughly pushing it from her face she sent a flying kick into the stomach of a nearby guard. Charing forwards she tried to cleave a path, but each and every one of Orm's followers left in the room began to throw themselves at her. Straining under the effort Wonder Woman began to throw her punches wildly, desperate to get the now battling Aqualad.

Kaldur was parrying every blow that was dealt to him, but with each strike his arms were beginning to weaken.

"I have never understood the loyalty my brother inspires," Orm commented as he knocked Kaldur to one side. Spinning through the water he brought the large ornate trident that symbolised the power of Atlantis crashing into Aqualad's head.

"Only a good man would," Kaldur spat definitely from his position on the floor.

Ocean Master raised an eyebrow before his hands tightened around the trident, thrusting it through the water. Three tendrils of pink blood flickered upwards.

"A good man that failed to save you," Orm muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Right, I was debating massively what to do at the end of this fic... Erm - let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Baptism

_'We fail! But screw your courage to the sticking-place, and we'll not fail.'_

- Lady Macbeth, Macbeth

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

"Kaldur'ahm!" It was a scream of rage and anguish. Something wholly un-human, rather it belonged to an animal in the throes of death. Lurching upright Aquaman began lumbering forward, his arm clutched to his chest. The monumental effort was only made possible by thoughts of Kaldur, it was the sight of his dying body that powered the Atlantean forward. Aquaman's thirst for a glorious revenge was his sole purpose as his vision began to cloud - the bloodlust was upon him. In a wild fury he threw himself upon Orm, he was in a rage that would only be stayed when the head of Ocean Master was speared on the mighty trident of Atlantis.

"Relax brother, there's still some life in the boy yet." Orm spat contemptuously as blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

Orin refused to speak, instead his remaining first continued to rain down on Orm, punch after punch was thrown. The soft flesh of Ocean Master's unmasked face was ripping under the exposed bone of Aquaman's hand. Blood was streaming freely into the water as the two brothers battled for supremacy.

On the far side of the room and with a primal scream, Wonder Woman threw off the men that had piled on top of her. Soon she was flying through the water, only to scoop up the prone form of Kaldur. Stroking his forehead gently she felt for the signs of life. After a few tense seconds she was rewarded with the flicker of something. Searching around frantically she sought for the Flash, no sooner had he nodded his head and the Scarlett Speedster was by her side.

"You're the fastest of us here Barry," Diana whispered. "You need to get him help. I'll handle it here."

Nodding firmly the Flash held out his arms for Aqualad, once the young hero was firmly in his grip he was away. With the departure of her teammate Wonder Woman turned to the oncoming tide of soldiers. She was not afraid for battle. She welcomed it. Lifting her blade she gave a salute, tonight many would die. Her sword cut through the water, each of her blows knocking back her opponent. It was then she swung her blade aloft, his flesh parting with such ease as warm blood spilled onto her hand. Diana's eyes were dark as she withdrew her weapon, gone was the hero. Now there stood a warrior who lived and died by the sword.

* * *

><p>"Why!" Aquaman demanded as his fist drove into Ocean Master's side. Stumbling backwards Orm gave a smile, his teeth stained red.<p>

"Because I want it." Laughing bitterly he wiped away the signs of battle. "You've had it all Orin, and what do you do with it? Nothing. Atlantis is a shadow of her former self and it is you that is to blame."

"I have always put the people before my own needs Orm, you know that."

"People? You speak of your people? You are more concerned with the surface world; you are more concerned with Aquaman and that _whelp_. You are not a true king." Orm snarled, veritably foaming at the mouth, his eyes wild.

Orin frowned; the man in front of his was not his brother. Gone were the days of friendly competition, this was a fight to the death. And the winner would either see Atlantis fall or rise. Pivoting on his left leg, Aquaman landed his foot against Orm's chest and the would-be monarch fell backwards. Wrenching the stolen trident from Ocean Master's grip, Aquaman wasted no time as he thrust down with the weapon. The three prongs ripping into Orm's stomach, only a slight flicker at Orin's temple gave him away. Swallowing heavily he tried to clear the guilt that was surging up like bile. Gritting his teeth he twisted the shaft of the trident. A scream of pain was pulled from Orm's lungs as his wound was torn open.

As death came to claim Orm, Aquaman slumped forward, the energy that had consumed him seconds before abandoned him. There was nothing left for him to give. He was spent. Arching his neck he surveyed the damage, bodies were strewn across the throne room and above them all, stood Wonder Woman. Her chest heaving and eyes gleaming, she was alive with a passion and energy that made the water crackle with an unspoken energy.

His breathing slowly returning to it's normal speed Orin heaved himself to his feet, staggering towards the spot where Kaldur had fallen he bit hard on his lip. Something was welling inside of him, an overwhelming sadness was sapping his strength. Stumbling he fell heavily to the ground, but instead of the cold stone greeting his skin, he felt the warm arms of Diana embracing him.

"Kaldur?" he whispered, hoping against hope that boy would somehow answer. That Atlantis would save its son.

"Barry's taken him to the infirmary," Wonder Woman offered. "Lean on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

Wally quailed under the stare of Batman, gulping down a lungful of air the speedster tried to string a sentence together.

"I don't think Artemis is guilty..."

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned.

"When we went to go and help Mrs Crock, Cheshire was there. And well, she told me that Artemis didn't want to betray us. That she had been forced into it because the Shadows would have killed her Mom." Kid Flash rattled off quickly, as if the faster he said it the less painful it would be.

"It would seem plausible," the Dark Knight mused. "If Artemis betrayed us because she was compelled it would imply she is with Ra's now..."

Turning his back, Bruce went towards his computer. His hands flying across the keyboard, he began to pull up various files. Each one dedicated to Ra's and his followers.

"I've been trying to pinpoint the location of Ra's headquarters, it's safe to say he's holed up somewhere in the Himalayas. He'll want to keep Artemis close in case she says anything else..." Batman tailed off, his eyes narrowing.

Ra's wasn't one to ignore information, and the possibility that Artemis may sill be able to give him more on the Justice League would be enough to keep her alive. Bruce gave an inaudible sigh; Artemis was alive, lost and alone maybe...

Lost and alone, with no hope of rescue, afraid for her mother's life – with only one option left open to her. A life of Shadow.

"So we go and find her?" Wally prodded, his blue eyes searching.

"We?" the Dark Knight queried, his tone hard.

"She was on our team," the red head rebutted. "We're the ones that should be the ones to help her."

"Ra's al Ghul and the Shadows are not to be underestimated. The Justice League is the only force that's capable of taking them on."

Kid Flash opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it. Stepping back ever so slightly his eyes clouded. Maybe Batman was right? Perhaps they just weren't ready...

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Kid Flash?" Batman returned, his voice weary.

"We might be young, we might not have that much experience but we're never going to get it unless you trust us. The Shadow's will be expecting the League to mount a full-scale attack, they wont suspect us turning up." Wally paused, his voice growing thick. "We owe it to her to try."

One at time the rest of the team stepped up, a warm hand landing in Wally's. Turning slightly he saw Megan smiling at him as she gently squeezed.

Robin cleared his throat, giving his mentor a look. "You can oversee the whole operation but don't leave us on the sidelines, we can handle this, this is what you trained us to do."

The Dark Knight stood still, his gaze impenetrable before; finally, he gave a small nod.

"We'll..." Frowning he paused, before his finger jumped to the side of his head. "Diana?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

"You know what Ra's asks of you?" Shiva questioned imperiously.

"Yes my Lady Shiva," the man in front of her nodded.

"Then you will attack her and will only stop when death takes you?"

"Yes."

Shiva nodded, if the man in front of her was afraid of dying he wasn't showing it. On the contrary, he was eager to serve his master, and if that meant having his head lobbed off he would gladly make that sacrifice.

Turning Shiva pushed open a worn wooden door, walking through the foot soldier followed her into a small arena. A dirt floor surrounded by thick rope laid out in a large circle was to be the place of battle. One chair stood in the corner of the room, waiting for an observer.

"Artemis!" Shiva called out, her voice cold.

"Yes Lady Shiva," Artemis scuttled forward, her head bowed and her voice a mere whisper.

"Today shall be your first lesson," Shiva explained. "You are proficient with the bow and arrow but it is useless in close quarters. That is why we are here."

"Ok," the archer acknowledged.

"Take my sword."

With that, Lady Shiva withdrew a magnificent blade from her side. Tossing it casually to the teenager she stepped back across the rope line.

* * *

><p>Turning to face her opponent Artemis bowed her head ever so slightly, returning the gesture the man assumed a fighting stance. Quickly following suit Artemis waited for the signal.<p>

"Begin!" Shiva cried out.

Without so much as a word of warning the man ran towards Artemis, his blade swinging at her head. Dropping to the floor Artemis swiped out his legs, jumping upright she drove forward. To her surprise the assassin sprang back to his feet, her blow parried. Wincing Artemis tried to not drop the weapon, her bones aching from the strength of the hit.

Taking advantage of the blonde's distracted state the Shadow took decisive steps forward, his sword cutting violent arcs in front of him. Stumbling backwards Artemis gave a clumsy defence; rolling onto her side she scrambled in the dirt, trying to put as much space as possible between her and the assassin.

"Get up Artemis! Stand your ground." Shiva called out, more angry than encouraging.

With a small yell Artemis pulled herself to her feet, it was then she heard a whistling. Instinctively ducking she felt her opponent's blade skim the top of the head. Pivoting round she stabbed forward, to her annoyance her blade was knocked harmlessly away.

Swordplay had never been one of her preferred activities. The distance the bow provided was something that suited her, getting this close to an enemy brought up a number of difficulties.

"This wont do Artemis, you have to fight him. Take the battle to him," Shiva commanded further.

Gritting her teeth Artemis gave another attack, to her surprise and pleasure she found herself gaining ground. But it was to be short lived. Crying out in pain she felt cool metal cut across the skin of her upper arm. Dropping Shiva's sword she clutched her wound.

"Artemis get up!"

The Shadow gave a guttural yell before delivering a killing strike. Shifting Artemis hit the dirt and rolled onto her side, grabbing the sword once more she screamed as a metal flashed over her eyes. She was scared. Another lunge from the Shadow and she dodged again.

"You have to fight him Artemis!" Shiva snapped. "He will kill you."

More attacks wielded at the archer and Artemis was on her knees.

"It's you or him Artemis. Kill or be killed."

Artemis tightened the grip on the hilt, skipping to one side she avoided her opponents latest assault, bringing her sword crashing down she trapped his blade under her own. Kicking up her leg she sent it crashing into the assassin's chest. Spinning round she brought her elbow up to connect under the man's chin. It was then, with one fluid motion that she drove her sword upwards and through the soldier's stomach.

Torrents of blood flooded from the open wound, soothing Artemis' cracked hands. The full weight of the man's body proved to be too much for her to hold and they both crumpled to the floor. With her arms wrapped around his body Artemis could smell his sweat, she could feel the rough cotton of his clothes under her skin.

But it all ceased to matter when she felt his very life leave him. She had brought about his death. She had killed him. She had crossed the line.

With her vision swimming Artemis untangled herself from the corpse, before lurching towards the side of the ring. A second later and she was emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ringside floor. Her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest, Artemis was very much alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it's been a while! But next chapter things will be set into motion for the team and they will soon be reunited with Artemis.


	9. Sound of Silence

"_But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep.__" _

– Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, Robert Frost

* * *

><p>Silence fell. Everything had become horribly real. Kaldur was injured half a world away and there was nothing they could do to fix it. Robin glanced towards his teammates; they were now truly without a leader.<p>

Kaldur had been born great; perhaps Robin was about to have greatness thrust upon him. Whilst he was young he had experience, he was ready to take up the mantel. Just quite who's he didn't know yet.

"We have to go and help him..." Megan blurted out as she made a jerky movement forward, her eyes full of resolve.

"No." Batman's voice resounded through the cave. His tone was final, his decision unquestionable.

"But," Megan stuttered, visibly wilting under the Dark Knight's gaze as Conner bristled at her side.

"Kaldur is with Wonder Woman, the Flash and Aquaman – they will be the ones to look after him. You wanted to take on more responsibility? Well its time you learnt how to prioritise, bringing down Ra's and his operation is imperative. We cannot loose sight of that, we have to put everything else aside."

"Ok," Robin spoke up.

He didn't have time to get emotional and the faster that the team understood that – the better. Ignoring the look of utter confusion that Wally was now shooting him, the Boy Wonder stepped forward.

"We have to trust that Wonder Woman and the others will make him safe. Artemis doesn't have their protection, we have to get to her and end whatever Ra's has planed."

Batman gave his protégée a small nod, a small amount of pride bubble. But it was lost to the overwhelming sadness that he had brought Dick into a world he no business seeing, a world that required him to age before his time. Shaking his thoughts the Dark Knight cleared his throat.

"I'll feed you the coordinates to where I believe Ra's has been controlling his operations. Needless to say I can't let you five go in alone. I'll be taking point, Hawkgirl and Black Canary will also be joining the mission."

"What about Superman?" Conner questioned, his voice strangely tight as he addressed the vigilante.

"Superman is currently indisposed - the weapon he was hit with was chemical in nature, uniquely attacking his Kryptonian physiology." Batman paused, "Undoubtedly he would have had something to say about all your involvement, but as it stands..."

"Does that mean Ra's could take me out just as easily?" Conner shot back, he was well aware that the team often relied on his strength on missions; if he were removed from the equation they would be exposed. Megan would be...

Sighing Batman took a hesitant step forward, his hand landing unsteadily on Conner's shoulder. "I have reason to believe that it wont..."

Superboy frowned, "Why?"

"Because there are discrepancies between yours and Kal's powers. I have yet to fully ascertain the nature of Cadmus Labs but there is evidence to suggest Superman was not the only one of interest to those involved."

"Meaning?" Conner prodded, before he could stop himself. Was he really that eager to discover his origins? Was he even ready?

Batman paused, his resolve wavering, doubts that he had the right to inform Superboy beginning to surface. "You may not be entirely Kryptonian."

"Then what?"

"That I have yet to determine," Batman replied abruptly, effectively ending the conversation. The eve of battle was not the time to discover the true nature of the experiment that brought you raging into the world.

"When do we leave?" Roy spoke up from the back, his eyes heavy with lack of sleep and worry.

"Tomorrow – tonight you rest."

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Slender fingers worked their way across the dulled metal of an ancient weapon. Tightening their grip Ra's attempted to lift the weighty mace, frowning he reluctantly let the weapon drop back onto the table.

"This is a curious object Mr Hall." The Demon Head muttered as he paced around the table, his gaze never leaving the mace.

Turning slowly Ra's smiled cruelly; trussed up and hanging from the ceiling was the mauled and broken body of Carter Hall. His hand drifting to his belt Ra's withdrew a dagger, walking towards the hero he gently lifted the knife to Hawkman's side, pressing the sharp tip against an open wound he slowly turned the leather handle. Carter remained silent, a small river of blood dripping from his mouth as he bit down on his lip.

"You have lived many lives haven't you? Perhaps even more than I... But in all my years I have never come across something like this. The properties of this metal are astounding, but I'm sure you know that." Ra's paused, before slamming his fist onto the end of daggers hilt, the thin slither of metal ramming into Carter's side. This time he elicited a grunt of pain, the Demon Head smiled.

"You are going to help me understand the nature of this Nth metal and you will help me harness it's true capabilities."

"For what Ra's?" Carter finally spat out, his eyes boiling with restrained anger.

"Man has grown arrogant, with the Justice League there to defend them from outside threats they think that the world is theirs. I am here to remind them that it isn't – out of the ruins of Western civilization a new order will be formed."

"And you are going to be the one to lead them?" Hawkman scoffed.

"Naturally," Ra's shrugged his shoulders with false modesty. "Every flock needs their shepherd."

Casually reaching out he wrapped his hand around the helve of his dagger; pulling slowly he retrieved the weapon. Raising the blade to the light he gazed at the slowly dripping blood.

Glancing up, his eyes narrowed in thought. "You will help me Carter, they always do."

* * *

><p>One of the few communal rooms open to the Shadows was all but empty. Jade sat on the far side of the room, the fire smoke dancing before her eyes as she took a sip of some strong rice wine once brewed by the monks that inhabited the fortress like monastery Ra's chose to occupy. Across from her was Artemis; the blonde paid her surroundings little attention as she sat cross-legged, hugging a blanket to her chest. To the casual observer she appeared to be unsuccessfully staving off the biting cold, but Cheshire knew better. One lesson with Lady Shiva would leave you changed.<p>

Knocking back the remainder of her drink Jade drew herself to full height; taking light stalking steps she crossed the room. Snatching the blanket from Artemis' grip she pulled the younger girl round to face her.

"Swapped sides have you little girl?"

Artemis blinked slowly, her eyes dull. "I have only seen my true path."

Cheshire gave a throaty laugh, "If you're going to fool Ra's you're going to have to sound more convincing than that Artemis."

The blonde gulped down several lungfuls of air, her eyes flicking from one side to the other. Suddenly a shuddering gasp wracked her chest. Shaky breathes soon followed as streams of tears dampened her cheeks.

"She made me..." the blonde whispered, her voice cracking. She couldn't say it; there would be no going back if she did. It had been a baptism of fire and now she was to be reborn. Cleansed in another man's blood.

"She made you what? Kill someone? Dammit Artemis, they're going to make you do a lot worse than that. At least you didn't know him, at least you didn't have to spend hours watching the strength to live leave him, all because you were told to give him the most painful of deaths. This isn't Young Justice anymore Artemis, we don't give a shit about your precious line. We've crossed it hundreds of times on the way to the top – it's all you can do to survive. The quicker you learn to shut out the emotions the better." Cheshire hissed furiously as her hands dug into the archer's shoulders.

"But I can't... they're all I have left." Artemis whispered.

"You're trying to hold onto your humanity, well it's too late Artie, Shiva's half way to taking it."

"No..." the blonde muttered, her head shaking slowly.

"She will crush you if you try to cross her, and then she will kill your mother. And she wont make it quick." Jade replied dispassionately, all thoughts of her sister were firmly squashed. She was in control.

"But," Artemis tried to rally her thoughts; she knew there was a point to this. She knew there was a point to the caring. The thought of Wally was suddenly brought to mind, bright red hair and green eyes all she could see. She couldn't loose him; she couldn't loose the ability to care.

"But what? There's no room for caring here Artemis – how else do you think we sleep at night?"

Standing abruptly Cheshire swept out from the room. As she took several breaths behind the closed door the muffled sobs of her niece drifted away, until all that remained was silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this was such a short chapter! I'm feeling a little pressed in at the moment. Anyway - let me know what you think


	10. Curtain Call

"_I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their intellects. A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies.__"_

- Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

The pain in his chest was immeasurable. Every breath he took was laboured, but he knew with the searing pain that seemed to penetrate his very heart, he was alive. Injured but alive. Kaldur lay still, unsure of whether he could open his eyes. The cool waters were brushing past his skin and he knew he was home.

Kaldur shifted ever so slightly, someone was touching him. Delicate fingers were interwoven with his own. Each digit was slender yet the skin tough, hardened. Frowning Kaldur opened his eyes. At first there was nothing, nothing but bright, effervescent light. And then he saw dark raven hair tumbling freely around a face. With each blink the image was sharper, pulled into focus. Bright, expressive eyes stared down at him keenly, noticing that Aqualad was in fact awake a large smile blossomed across her face.

Kaldur blinked again, Wonder Woman was holding his hand. Wonder Woman was smiling at him like he was the very reason her heart continued to beat.

"Kaldur?" her voice was soft, full of quiet strength and majesty.

"Wonder Woman... I."

"Diana," the heroine corrected, smiling once more. "Please, call me Diana."

"Diana," Kaldur said uncertainly, his voice shaky. "How is everyone? Is Atlantis safe?"

"Atlantis is safe," Diana sighed quietly. "You are safe."

"Where is Aquaman? Where is my King?" Kaldur suddenly demanded. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap." The teen quickly added, bashful.

"You are forgiven," Diana whispered. "Orin is... Detained."

"Detained?"

"He is alone and does not wish to be disturbed. He feels an overwhelming sense of guilt Kaldur. Guilt that he could not protect Atlantis, guilt that you were hurt."

Wonder Woman released her grip on Aqualad's hand. Rising from her seat she walked towards the window. With every passing minute she longed for the surface, to feel real air in lungs, to have the sun's warm rays beat down on her skin.

"But it was not his fault!" Kaldur sharply exclaimed. "It was mine..."

"Yours?" Diana questioned, turning her head as her brow furrowed.

"I did not see the signs. I did not successfully uncover the mole within my team. I did not discover Artemis' true intentions."

"Kaldur," the Amazon gently interjected. "It most certainly is not your fault. And as for Artemis, there were darker forces at play."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad prodded as he pulled himself into a sitting position, a hiss escaping from between his lips as he felt a pulling at his wound.

"Artemis did not mean to hurt you. She was trying to protect her mother; to her it was the lesser of two evils. She is young... It was to be expected."

"But, the others would never dream..." Kaldur began.

"You have been lucky Kaldur, you have been surrounded by a world of good people. But Artemis? She has seen up close what the Shadows are capable of. What her father is capable of. She could never risk them hurting her mother." Diana spoke softly.

She had been angry before; angry that Artemis had been weak and betrayed them; angry that Bruce had lied. But Artemis was not an Amazon, she was a little girl and she was running scared. Diana sent Kaldur a tearful glance, were they kidding themselves into thinking that Young Justice was ready? They were children; they deserved to be protected from this, not pushed into the line of fire.

"Then she had no choice," Kaldur spoke solemnly. "I cannot condemn her."

Diana smiled, "No we cant." Sighing Wonder Woman pulled her hair away from her face. "I must leave you know Kaldur, I have stayed for as long as I can but I'm going to rendezvous with Batman and see what I can do to help with the push."

"Push?" Kaldur questioned, worried.

"The Justice League were defeated by the Shadows, we have lost many of our friends but we are going to fight back. We always do."

"I want to help!"

Diana shook her head, "I can't let you Kaldur, you barely survived the fight with Ocean Master. You'll be needed in Atlantis as well, but Arthur will come around soon I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Ra's sat impatiently waiting. He had been informed by a terse video call that Lex Luthor was to be visiting him. Ra's frowned, Lex, whilst possessing limitless funds and a certain degree intelligence, was proving to be more of a hindrance than an asset. More concerned with his hatred for the Man of Steel than any other goal that the Shadows might be able to achieve. Of course he was one to talk, the Detective was one of his greatest obsessions. But here there was no hatred, only admiration. Luthor's obvious animosity towards Superman often proved to be his Achilles heel. An easy way to get at him, it was a weakness to be exploited.

"Shiva!" Ra's called out, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

"Yes my Lord?" the assassin quickly moved to his side, her head bowed in submission.

"Keep an eye on Luthor when he arrives. I don't trust him."

"What should I be on the look out for my Lord?" Shiva questioned, her tone respectful.

"I don't know," Ra's muttered resentfully.

Looking sharply towards the Demon Head, Shiva frowned. It was not often that she found her master in such a state of mind.

"Very well my Lord." Shiva bowed deeply before she swept from the room, her hand firmly glued to the hilt of her sword. All she could trust in was her nerve and cold steel.

**Unidentified Airspace **

Lex stared disdainfully through the thick glass of the chopper that was carrying him towards the mountain lair of Ra's al Ghul. The industrialist resisted rolling his eyes, snow-capped mountains and hidden bases was entirely over played, more Bond villain than credible threat. But Ra's seemed to relish the idea of theatrics, albeit all under cover of darkness.

Over the years Lex had come to appreciate his position in the public eye; contrary to popular belief it shrouded some of his more dubious ventures. The R & D department of LexCorp hid all manner of sins and the world's populace seemed to turn a blind eye to any of his public indiscretions provided he paid for a new library and attended a taxpayer run rehabilitation programme. Not that it ever stopped him.

Glancing to his right Lex admired the beautiful face of Mercy; as per usual she was unmoving. Her whole being geared towards his protection, she never so much as cracked a smile. Whilst Lex might have enjoyed the occasional comment from his companion, she was there for his protection and if that meant forgoing pleasantries then he wasn't one to complain.

"We're approaching our destination Mr Luthor," Mercy's clipped voice suddenly spoke up.

Jumping at his bodyguard's announcement the billionaire adjusted his face to a look of steely determination, failing that, detached boredom.

"I trust you are well prepared for any trouble?" Lex questioned Mercy offhand.

"Trouble Mr Luthor? I was under the impression you and Mr Ducart had an agreement."

Lex grimaced, "Any arrangement Henri and I had went out of the window when he lost me my pet project."

"Sir?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Mercy. I was just expecting an extremely high payoff for one of my investments but the 'Demon Head' put an end to that." Lex explained bitterly.

"But surely it's just a drop in the ocean? The funds available..."

"Oh, I'm not talking about money Mercy, I'm talking about blood."

"Mr Luthor, we're about to make our descent." The reassuring voice of the pilot sounded through Lex' headphones. Straightening his tie he looked resolutely out of the window.

"Lex, if you've been betrayed by Ra's I need to know – in the interest of your security." Mercy spoke up, her face strangely expressive.

"Mercy, do not forget that I posses the capability to rewire nuclear bombs, I am not entirely defenceless."

"But Lex..." Mercy interjected.

"Ms Graves," Lex cut her off. "Need I remind you that you are under my employ?"

"Yes Sir."

**The Citadel **

A shiny, patent leather shoe tapped against the cool flagstone. Eyeing his watch Lex sneered, he was not used to being kept waiting. It was an ultimate reversal of fortunes, glancing towards Mercy he was slightly calmed by the sight of her unflinching face. Finally the wooden door to the far side of the antechamber they had been dumped in opened. Standing in the light cast by a large fire stood Lady Shiva. The assassin sent Mercy a hard glance, doing little to hide her obvious feelings of distaste; whilst Shiva was not against using firearms she felt they lacked the required finesses. Mercy's robotic arm was the epitome of the American, guns blazing attitude. And Shiva hated her for it.

"The Demon Head is ready to receive you Mr Luthor," Shiva spoke deliberately, relishing the sight of the millionaire attempting to keep his temper in check.

"How good of you to tell me," Lex replied.

"Ms Graves is to remain here," the assassin insisted.

"Wait a minute..." Mercy called out, powering angrily towards Shiva.

"I find those terms acceptable," Lex suddenly offered. Not giving his bodyguard a second glance he headed towards the main chamber and the awaiting Ra's.

Lex fought back the urge to laugh, sat high and mighty on wooden thrown was Ra's. The billionaire grimaced, he couldn't be distracted, he needed to focus.

"You lost me an investment Ra's!"

"By all means, sit down and make yourself comfortable Lex." Ra's smiled thinly, blithely ignoring Luthor's accusation.

"I didn't come her to chat Ra's," Lex continued snidely. "I want to know why you think it's ok to destroy my personal property?"

"Personal property?" Ra's mused softly. "Is that any way to talk about..."

"Yes! Mypersonal property, your lackeys went and destroyed months of hard work."

"You always have a back up plan don't you Lex?" Ra's mocked.

"That is beside the point," Lex thundered. "You have cost me everything!"

"Now, don't be melodramatic Lex."

"Ducart, you have lost me the best chance of taking down Superman..."

"And here I was thinking that I took him down for you?" Ra's parried the verbal blow, his eyebrow raised in question.

"You destroyed the team..."

"Nonsense! Cheshire ran into them only two nights ago."

"What, Kid Flash and Boy Blunder?" Lex veritably spat. "No sign of Superboy was there?"

"No," Ra's replied casually, as he took a sip of wine.

"Then I have no evidence that Superboy is still in action."

"Really Lex, you only have yourself to blame for this uncertainty. You should have developed a more sophisticated way of tracking him." The Demon Head smiled crookedly, waiting for Lex' response.

"I wouldn't need to track him if you hadn't killed him!" Luthor was veritably foaming at the mouth as he took angry steps towards Ra's.

"Like I said, you have a plan B?" Ra's continued, entirely at ease.

"It could take months for..."

Ra's cut off Luthor's rant, "I have given you months, the Man of Steel is currently fending off a rather nasty infection."

Lex stood still, his jaw clenched a vein pulsating over his left temple. He was bottling the anger, trying to regain control. He couldn't afford to show Ra's al Ghul any further weakness.

"I will remember your actions Ra's," Luthor promised, his tone hard.

"And one day I will be judged for them all."

* * *

><p><strong>The Batcave <strong>

Not a word was spoken; there was only silence as one after the other Young Justice filed off into the Bioship. Megan ran a stray hand through her hair; after all the days of waiting – wondering what had happened to Artemis and whether they would ever be the same again, the team was about to embark on a mission. Megan was scared. It didn't matter that she had powers; every time the team went on a covert op the fear gripped her tightly. Closing her eyes Megan breathed deeply, she would count to five, for those few seconds the terror would have complete control. She would let it in. But then that was it, with five she would wrestle her conscious free and she would be the one in control.

"You guys ready?" the unfamiliar voice of Shayera Hol sounded throughout the slightly larger cabin.

"We've done this before you know," Wally replied, his tone slightly guarded.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"Are you?" Robin challenged.

Shayera flinched behind her mask, not for the first time glad that it obscured the majority of her features. "I'm not going to lie to you, I worry about Carter – about Hawkman but that doesn't mean I can't do my job." Gripping her mace firmly Shayera breathed deeply, "The world needs us to be heroes, that's all that matters."

Glancing towards Kid Flash seated to her left Shayera sighed; out of all them he seemed the most nervous.

"Do you miss her?"

"Miss who?" the Speedster replied a little too quickly.

"Artemis, your team mate." Shayera qualified, her keen eyes studying the freckle-covered nose of Wally West.

"I..." Kid Flash stuttered. "I mean I guess I got used to having her around and now she's not, so it kind of sucks? I mean that and she's in trouble, which really sucks. We never really hung out or anything, we just went on missions together and she pretty much yells at me all the time."

Wally sighed; things had been so much simpler when Artemis was there to yell at him. Now everything was just a hot mess.

"It's ok to admit it," Hawkgirl added, her voice encouraging.

"But I don't know if I do," Kid Flash mused. "She's just not here anymore, it's like there's an empty space where there should be something."

Shayera lifted up her hand to reach out to the red head but suddenly thought better of it. "We'll bring her back."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Wally suddenly questioned, voicing the thought that had been plaguing him ever since her learnt of Artemis' true situation.

"Who wouldn't want to come back to you kid?" Hawkgirl returned, her mouth quirking at the edges.

"We don't really get along, maybe she'd do it spite me." Wally mumbled.

"The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference." Shayera replied casually.

"And what that's supposed to mean?" the Speedster demanded.

Hawkgirl shrugged, "Something I heard, maybe you can tell me one day."

Wally didn't reply, instead he shrunk back into his seat. Artemis was gone and she might never be coming back. Whilst life was now one big rollercoaster, when the blonde archer had been around everything had been made a little bit more exciting. She had made everything more exciting. He liked arguing with her, he enjoyed seeing the way her forehead wrinkled whenever he managed to get a rise out of her. He relished the thought of hearing he scream in exasperation. And more often that not, he found himself trying to goad her into a fight. It really was quite simple the more he thought about it. He unashamedly, unabashedly, missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Another chapter and this time slightly longer than the others... Things are really shaping up in my head as to where this story is going. This will be kicking off soon!


	11. Cometh the Hour

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." – _Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Night had fallen and all was still, save for one lone woman powering down the long corridors. Dark hair flaying about her Jade Nguyen would not be deterred. Every so often she passed one of the many underlings Ra's seemed to collect, it was with an imperious stare that she brushed them off. The alarm had been sounded in the Citadel; they were to be expecting company.

Upon hearing the news Ra's had merely smiled, muttering something incoherent about the Detective. Cheshire resisted the urge to roll her eyes, if Batman was indeed about to drop in on their base of operations she had half a mind to leave, not offer up Talia as some sort of sexual plaything – a walking womb – that would ensure a suitable legacy to the Demon Head. Perhaps it was time she struck out on her own. She had never been one to take orders and being an effective member of the Shadows often required self sacrifice, Jade had always been a fan of the opposite – self preservation.

"Where do you think you're going?" A demanding voice echoed down the corridor.

Cheshire bit back a hiss of annoyance; turning gracefully she fixed the speaker with a challenging stare.

"I am going to check up on Artemis,"

"She is my ward Cheshire, she no longer concerns you."

"We share blood Shiva, don't forget that," Jade shot back, almond shaped eyes narrowing dangerously. She had spent years under Lady Shiva and she was spoiling for a fight, before this night was done they would meet in battle.

"You have long since forsaken her Jade, don't tell me you're trying to make amends?" Shiva softly mocked, taking light steps towards the younger woman.

"You really need to watch yourself Shiva, this sounds a lot like jealously talking. If you're not careful you might just find yourself caring." Cheshire rejoined, singsong.

Shiva smiled tightly, "I know where my loyalties lie Jade. I care only for the Shadows, it is you that is toeing the line."

Nodding her head Lady Shiva quickly swept away, her robes brushing against the stone floor.

Cheshire grit her teeth before she continued on her journey. This wasn't about caring, not really. This wasn't an act of kindness, this wasn't compassion – this was merely a way of hurting Shiva. Cheshire tried to push her thoughts back, she tried to find the place where she could kill at will, the dark recess of her mind that didn't give a damn if she took the life of hundreds. What she was about to do wasn't out of the goodness of her heart; it wasn't an act of weakness.

* * *

><p>Artemis lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling, her eyes wide as she took in the uninspiring plaster. A cool breeze fluttered across her skin, causing goosebumps to rise, clutching her arm to her chest the blonde wriggled under the covers. Shuffling awkwardly Artemis closed her eyes, trying to ignore the lumpy mattress, a far cry from the memory foam that was used back in her quarters at Mount Justice. A single teardrop fell onto her upturned cheek before drifting into her long blonde hair. Just the thought of her former home base and teammates brought a lump to her throat.<p>

Grasping the sheets in her hands Artemis tried to stifle her sobs, she had to stop feeling sorry for herself. She needed to pull it together and save herself – nobody was going to do it for her.

A sharp kick at the door followed by a tremendous gust of wind had her sitting upright on the bed. Squinting her eyes against the cold air she tried to see who had decided to disturb her quiet misery.

"Wakey wakey Artie," Cheshire grinned widely at her. "It's time we blew this joint."

Throwing the covers off her Artemis sprung to her feet, adopting a half-hearted fighting stance. She was still wary of Cheshire, and any of the help her Aunt had to offer.

"And just when did we decide I was going to go with you?" the blonde archer snapped, as her feelings of despair curiously morphed into anger.

"The Citadel is going to be swarming with capes in under a half hour, do you really want to be here when they catch up with you?" Cheshire snapped, hands akimbo.

"They're not just going to fling me into prison – not before they hear what I have to say. They're not like the Shadows." Artemis rejoined, confidence surging through her. She might not believe in herself anymore but she had an unwavering faith in Young Justice.

"You honestly think that? Batman might have a no kill policy – but that doesn't mean they wont hate you."

Artemis blinked, doubts swarming and threatening to crash down on her. They might not forgive her, Wally and Megan would do their best to understand but they wouldn't be able to let it go. They would resent her; hate her for what she had caused them to go through. When it all boiled down, it was her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bioship<strong>

Wally's fingers were drumming a violent tattoo against his armrest; his eyes were blinking rapidly as he chewed on his lip. Never had he been this nervous, never had he wanted to be somewhere so much but at the same time wanted to be running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. He was torn. He wanted to see Artemis, he wanted to ask her why, he wanted to help her home. But he was afraid, he was afraid she'd say no, that she really had said goodbye.

"We're coming up to the base now," Robin muttered to the assembled heroes as he pulled up a holographic image of the complex' schematics

"You found a way in yet?" Hawkgirl questioned, as she leaned round the seat in front of her to get a better view of the layout.

"Not exactly, there is a complex plumbing system that we could use to our advantage." Robin mused quietly.

"The sewer? I'm not getting in any damn sewer Rob, so you better think of another way in there." Red Arrow shot across from the ship, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

A loud bleeping suddenly filled the cabin, Megan looked frantically towards her instruments.

"Looks like they're expecting us guys," Miss Martian commented offhand before adding. "Hold on, it's time for some basic manoeuvres."

Within seconds the Bioship listed to the right before plummeting towards the ground, the sound of a missile shooting past them. Biting her lip Megan led the ship through the skies; every so often it would spiral towards the ground only for Megan to abruptly stop the decent and have the ship climb up once more.

"Does the ship have any defences?" Hawkgirl questioned harshly as she ripped the seat belt from across her chest.

"Not really no," Megan replied apologetically.

"Then open up a door and I'll run distraction, you guys will have to land and get up into the fortress."

"But..." Kid Flash interjected. "There's no way you can beat all of them."

"Kid, there's no other way. Batman's somewhere in this damn mountain range, you've just got to hold your own until Wonder Woman and the Flash get here." Shayera replied as she rose to her feet.

"Wait, think about this a minute," Robin spoke up.

"I already did," Shayera muttered.

"You think he's dead don't you?" Roy accused roughly. "You want to die so you can be reincarnated along with Hawkman right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hawkgirl half snarled just as the plane took another dip.

"I know what Green Arrow's told me about you two, he might be a little clouded by his dislike for Carter but facts are facts." Red Arrow defended. "You can't just go on some suicide mission because your boyfriend might be dead."

"Boyfriend? This isn't some fling," Shayera chocked with disbelief. "I'd say it's more along the lines of enduring love. Now open a damn door Megan."

Nodding mutely, the Martian sent the requisite command and a hole soon appeared in the side of the ship. Giving the team a quick nod Shayera dove through the gap in the ship.

* * *

><p>With her wings pinned to her back she fell through the air. Grappling with her belt Hawkgirl withdrew her mace, a ferocious cry ripped from her throat as she sent the weapon crashing into the first of the oncoming projectiles. In a magnificent display of pyrotechnics it fell to the ground, extinguishing in the snow. Extending her wings Shayera let the updraft of wind push her higher; beating down powerfully she flew forwards, readying herself for the second target.<p>

Dodging the cumbersome metal object with comparative ease Shayera hovered behind it before she swung her mace through the motor mechanism, a few small splutters and the missile pitched forward. Tensing, Hawkgirl heard the unmistakable whine of a bogey coming up behind her; shooting upwards she cut an elegant arc before sending her weapon crashing through the cockpit of the enemy plane. With an easy smile she fell towards earth once more, her eyes narrowing as she cleared the cloudbank and the fortress' stonewalls came into sight. Eyeing a lone guard on the battlements Shayera let loose her fearsome battle cry, moments later she stood with the Shadow unconscious at her feet. Turning to face the enemy she smiled, she did not fear death.

* * *

><p>Away from the sounds of battle the Bioship touched down lightly on virgin snow, the engines pushing away the soft clouds in droves. Grunting Kid Flash wrapped his arms around his chest as he dropped out from the Martian vehicle, the cold air ripping through his costume, numbing his very bones. Glancing to his right he scowled, the Boy Wonder looked quite positively toasty.<p>

"How are you not freezing? Don't tell me you've got your very own Bat-long johns?" Kid Flash accused incredulously.

"What can I say? Batman thinks of _everything._" Dick replied nonchalant.

"Guys, as much as I'd like to discuss the merits of boxers versus thermals, we need to get a move on." Red Arrow interrupted before brushing past the two quibbling heroes and marching towards what looked like an impregnable wall.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

The main hall was dark; the normally large fire was now all but spluttering embers as the attendants had long left for the armoury. Lex casually picked up a blackened poker, nudging the flickering pieces of coal he was rewarded with a few flames. Quickly scrunching up some of the straw that was strewn about the floor he dropped them into the hearth. Ra's had long deserted him in order to ready his forces, but Luthor couldn't give a damn. He was about to be reunited with something he thought lost, the prodigal son had returned. Smiling to himself the industrialist warmed his hands by fire. If like Ra's suspected, that the pitiful team that was made up of former sidekicks was about to launch an assault, it would mean that the remainder of the Justice League would soon be on their way. All in all it was the perfect storm - the perfect trial run for his latest project.

"Lex," Mercy called out as she shut the door carefully behind her. "It's all going to hell here. We need to cut our loses and get out."

"No," Luthor replied, his eyes firmly fixed on the dancing embers.

"No? Jesus Lex, we're about to face an attack – you don't want to be caught anywhere near this shit storm."

"If I didn't know you better Mercy, I'd say you were scared." Luthor softly mocked as he walked towards his bodyguard.

"Not scared Mr Luthor," Mercy countered, her jaw clenched. "I'm just trying to protect your interests."

"My interests are here and we stay until we say so. Is that clear?"

"Of course Mr Luthor," Mercy nodded curtly.

* * *

><p>Grappling with a grate Wally cursed for the umpteenth time, Megan had somehow failed to establish a telepathic connection and the comms links were useless in the tunnels. Wading through the muddied water the speedster tried not to breathe through his nose. Eyeing the grate once more Wally decided to focus on the hinges, gritting his teeth he hoped that whatever protected him from the stresses of running at the speed of sound would protect his hand from slightly more damage. Drawing back his arm Kid Flash threw his fist against the grate; to his pleasure the iron doorway fell open leaving him access to the upper levels of the citadel.<p>

Quickly tapping the front of his chest Wally dropped into camouflage mode, wriggling up the narrow passageway he pulled himself up into what appeared to be some sort of storage room. Hitting the patch on the side of his head he cursed, he was still experiencing static, so much for the combined technologies of Mr Terrific and Batman. Leaning against the door Kid Flash pressed his ear against the wood – desperate to hear if there was anything on the other side.

Jiggling softly on the spot Wally rallied, bolting through the door he exhaled his breathe sharply - the corridor was empty. Taking several steps forward Kid Flash kept a wary eye out, he was very much aware he was without the team and in the middle of Ra's al Ghul's strong hold. Quite suddenly there was a clattering behind him, shooting a look over his right shoulder he noticed a door leading off the hallway, leaping headlong towards it Wally could only hope what was on the other side wasn't a full complement of Shadow's soldiers.

Stepping back slowly into the room his breathing steadied, shifting on his back foot his jaw dropped. Of all the rooms he could have walked into, the red head swallowed heavily. She was standing in front of him, long gone was her uniform; she was dressed as a Shadow. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back; her blue eyes were wild and staring. She was a picture of fragility, held together by tape and glue.

"Wally?" Her voice broke with emotion. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe that after all this time he had come for her. She wasn't alone.

"Artemis," the speedster nodded his head. Stepping forward his gloved hand reaching out to skim her finger tips.

"I didn't think you'd come, I thought you'd hate me," the archer whispered, her voice shuddering with every breath.

"I don't hate you," Wally blurted out quickly.

Artemis' eyes widened as she jumped backwards, but she couldn't move any further, her hand was interlocked with Wally's. Glancing down she stared unseeing at the interwoven fingers, blinking slowly; her eyes pulled the image into focus. Kid Flash was there, standing in front of her and waiting for her to move.

"You should," Artemis mumbled, the bitterness creeping into her voice.

"No," Wally replied firmly. Pulling Artemis towards him he wrapped both his arms around her, it was a move he wouldn't have dreamed of pulling before she left. He most probably would have ended up with a black eye, but not now. Things had changed. Before he knew it he was placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, it's time to go home."

* * *

><p>Swarms of men were driving down on Young Justice; the courtyard they found themselves in was surrounded on all side. Smiling Lex pulled open the door and left the hearth behind him, the fire spluttering in the draft. Walking slowly down a snow-covered staircase he casually dodged the various projectiles that were being lobbed at the young heroes. There in the midst of things was Conner, his shirt torn as he buckled under the weight of several men piled on top of him.<p>

"Hello Superboy," Lex' voice drifted across the stone courtyard, he was the picture of amiabilty.

"Luthor?" Conner replied as his forehead furrowed.

Lex merely nodded before four words broke free from behind his lips. "Aut vincere aut mori."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, guys, new chapter and I'm pulling on some comic book lore. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :)


	12. Either to Conquer or to Die

"_Forgiveness is a virtue of the brave.__"_

- Indira Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<br>**

Bloodied and raw fingers twitched, creeping along the ground before gripping a fist full of dirt in an act of defiance. A bruised arm moved to wipe away the sweat and blood that had gathered across it's owners brow. Rolling onto her front Shayera Hol staggered to her feet, wincing she bent down to snatch up her mace. Hefting up her weapon the Leaguer steadied herself, blood pumping fiercely through her veins. Scattered about her were the unconscious bodies of the many Shadows she had successfully incapacitated. Looking about her, the ramparts were strangely deserted, but the faint sounds of battle could still be heard.

Hawkgirl sighed, stepping forward she made to join the battling team of heroes but something stopped her. Something was pulling her in the other direction. Taking to the air Shayera flew towards the main enclave, thoughts of helping Young Justice were brushed aside; her heart was leading her now.

* * *

><p>Away from the battles there stood two heroes, well more accurately kids. For when it boiled down to it, they were teenagers, albeit ones tasked with the duty of protecting the world. And despite their obligations, kicking ass in spandex wasn't always their number one priority. Sometimes they put things on hold, just so they could learn how to grow up. For Artemis Crock this was one such occasion, life took priority, was she prepared to live it?<p>

The archer was frozen, one word spoken by Kid Flash and she was back on shaky ground. Home, for many, evoked memories of family and joy. The warmth of a parent's embrace, the security of warm blankets and a roof over your head. But Artemis wasn't sure if she had a home anymore. If home is where the heart is, then without a doubt hers was with Young Justice. But she had seen too much, done too much. Her spirit was irrevocably broken, her heart was bruised and with that she was lost. What hope did she have of gaining their forgiveness when she didn't know if she could forgive herself? What hope did she have of really going home?

Her thoughts were spinning, her vision blurred with fresh tears but most of all she ached: her body, her heart - her very soul. She had gone to hell and Wally seemed to think it was time to bring her back. But then maybe she was damned, deserving of a life entrenched in misery and despair.

"You can decide where home is later but we both know it's not here, you don't belong here." Kid Flash quickly assured, as if he knew the doubts that suddenly plagued the blonde.

"Maybe it is?" Artemis whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You belong with your friends, with your mom." Wally paused, his breathing somewhat jagged, he himself was unsure.  
>"We all love you Artemis, we'll find a way to help you."<p>

"But you don't know what I've done," the blonde cried out. "I'm not the same, my hands have seen blood."

Kid Flash took an involuntary step backwards; the grief that was painted across Artemis' face was too hard to stomach.

"Artemis, they haven't changed you, not really. If they had, you wouldn't feel like this. You wouldn't feel like shit." Pausing the speedster gently pressed two fingers against Artemis' chest, "You still feel something here. And remember hope is never lost, just temporarily misplaced."

The speedster offered Artemis a crooked smile. And somehow with the upturned corners of his lips, he managed to convey what little he knew and yet how much he wanted to help.

* * *

><p>Shayera drifted down a dimly light corridor, so far she had run into little resistance, it would seem the majority of the Demon Head's fighting force were occupied else where. The sound of scuffling to her left and she quickly shrunk back into the shadows, her mace at the ready. Two figures appeared around the corner, the sight of which made her heart soar but within the same moment it constricted painfully in her chest.<p>

There were two figures, one shrouded in a dark cloak, the other bare-chested and covered in what looked to be dark welts and long jagged cuts.

"Carter?" Hawkgirl whispered softly, stifling a sob as she did so.

"You came?" Carter responded weakly, his right arm attempting to reach out to her.

Rushing to his side the winged heroine placed a chaste kiss against his lips before attempting to wrest him from Batman's grip.

"No," the Dark Knight spoke out sharply. "I know where the Batwing is, I'll take him to the ship and you go and help Young Justice."

"But..." Shayera began to object but the stormy gaze of the Detective managed to silence her.

"They need your help Shayera," Carter quickly added. "You're stronger than either of us now."

Hawkgirl drew breath; giving Carter one last mournful glance she nodded her head before taking to the air.

* * *

><p>"Aut vincere, aut mori."<p>

Blue eyes blinked, in that moment Superboy was gone, his will squashed, his body no longer his own. A red beam shot through the air, it was indiscriminate, cutting down anything that stood in its path. Robin didn't have time to move, he was about to be killed by one of his teammates. His eyes widening in fear Richard Grayson reflected on his life, he had lost his parents but had found a rescuer in Bruce Wayne. He had been taught to fight and to use his skills to help others. He had achieved much but he still had to kiss a girl.

The Boy Wonder waited for death but instead a warm pair of arms wrapped around him, a giant lightning bolt pressed up against his face.

"Wally?" Robin mumbled incoherently.

"Little older kid," the Flash replied good-naturedly.

It was then that a rallying cry was heard and the assembled fighters looked upwards, something was silhouetted against the moon. The fearsome figure of Wonder Woman was fast falling from the sky. Within seconds Diana landed heavily, her boots breaking the stone beneath her feet. Turning to face the newcomer, Conner's eyes were glowing a blood red, without warning another stream of light shot forth. Wonder Woman grit her teeth, her right arm flying upwards as her bracelet caught the brunt of the attack. Staggering backwards under the strain she launched herself sideways, Superboy's laser vision hitting the stone wall behind her.

"Conner!" the Amazon called out roughly, attempting to break through to the teenager.

Superboy continued to move towards her, his face unfeeling. At the sound of Luthor's voice he abruptly stopped, deferring to the commands of his Master.

"Are we forgetting something Superboy?"

Giving an indiscernible nod, Conner's feet slowly left the ground until he was hovering a good 10 inches above it. With a sharp yell he flew towards Wonder Woman, his fist raised as he attempted to land a blow across her face. Distributing her weight evenly Diana waited for the oncoming attack, just as Conner's fist sailed through the air her hand came up to catch it. Grunting under the strain she slowly pushed back on his arm, Superboy's knees buckling under the pressure, he collapsed to the floor.

"Forgive me," Diana whispered before she brought her foot smashing up into Conner's chin. Letting his hand fall away the Amazon pivoted on the ball of her foot, delivering a kick full into his chest. Superboy sailed through the air, his body tumbling down to the ground.

"Everyone get back!" Wonder Woman cried out, as she sped towards the fallen clone.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck she wrapped him tightly in her arms, locking his limbs to his chest.

"Conner, you have to listen to me. You can stop this, you don't have to do this."

"But he does Wonder Woman," Lex Luthor's silky voice drifted across to her.

Diana winced in pain as Conner began to push against her arms; momentarily distracted the Amazon was about to pay for her lapse in concentration. Superboy brought the back of his head crashing into Diana's, working his hands around Wonder Woman's forearms he pushed them outwards, breaking her grip.

Across the room Robin and Megan stood huddled, both of them unwilling to participate in the fight.

"Can you telepathically prompt him to stop?" the Flash called out as he continued to hit the Shadows that were still fighting and not caught up in the path of Superboy and Wonder Woman.

"I've already tried," Megan replied despondently. "It's like he's put up a psychic wall, or rather Luthor has effectively made him immune to my telepathy somehow." Miss Martian's brow furrowed, the connection she and Conner had was somehow lost.

A massive slap was suddenly heard; Wonder Woman's body was hurtling across the room, her arms flaying widely. With a sickening crunch she hit the wall, her head recoiling back. Superboy wasted no time and mounted a fresh assault, bodily lifting the limp form of Wonder Woman over his head he threw her into the dirt like a rag doll. A groan of pain escaped the Amazon's mouth as her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see a large fist bear down on her, rolling onto her side Diana narrowly missed the blow.

Lurching to a standing position, Diana leaned heavily on her left leg, her right shoulder thrown back as she lifted her left arm to protect it. Superboy threw an uppercut but he missed, the Amazon having easily ducked the blow. She may have been injured by the speed of Hermes had yet to leave her. Spitting blood from her mouth she delivered a roundhouse kick, Conner careened backwards. Taking her advantage Wonder Woman launched into the air, only to drop like a stone, feet first, into the slumped Superboy. Diana was rewarded by the sound of air being forced from the teen's lungs.

Grabbing him by his tee shirt Wonder Woman pulled Conner's head down, whilst simultaneously raising her knee. Such was the force of the blow Diana felt bone break, wrenching Superboy upright she readied to land another hit. But to her surprise Conner pushed into her and the two flew against the steadily crumbling wall, another fist to her face and Diana was on her knees.

"Do you give up yet Wonder Woman?" Lex taunted.

"Shut up baldy," a voice growled fiercely.

Launching herself from a bulwark Hawkgirl glided across the battling forces. Yelling fiercely her mace struck Conner's side; stumbling backwards Superboy turned his attentions towards Shayera. In the blink of an eye he was besides her, wrenching the mace from Hawkgirl's grip he extended her arm before punching at her elbow. Screaming out in anguish Shayera dropped to her knees, her right arm broken she felt the blood pouring from a severe puncture wound. Not daring to look she fell onto her side, consciousness quickly drifting from her grasp.

Across the room Robin flinched, reaching into his utility belt he pulled out a grenade. Glancing towards Megan he frowned resolutely.

"We have to help, he's not Conner anymore."

Lobbing the grenade at Superboy, Robin took a running dive, skidding across the ground he managed to hook his arm around Hawkgirl's waist, pulling her across the floor with him until they were at a safer distance. Looking at her wound he tried not to throw up, exhaling several sharp breaths he ignored the overwhelming urge to gag. There was no way he could set the bone but he could attempt to stem the blood flow. The Boy Wonder quickly got to work.

Meanwhile Megan had flown towards Conner just as he delivered a kick to Wonder Woman's side, the Amazon gasping out in pain.

"Conner! Please stop," Miss Martian called out.

Superboy's response was another attack of laser vision; throwing up a telekinetic shield Megan felt tears leave her eyes.

"Please Conner, you're not Lex Luthor's puppet, you're your own man."

Rather than his vision clearing, Superboy face grew dark as he bombarded Megan with a flurry of punches, thankfully her shield held out. Frowning, Conner punched out once more, this time Megan was effectively brought to her knees. Closing her eyes in concentration Megan tasted the salty tears on her lips; her will to fight on was leaving her. Superboy's strikes were growing stronger with every second, and under the onslaught her shield was failing.

"Lex!" Diana grunted in exertion as she hauled her body upright. "I will not yield."

In her hands she now carried Hawkgirl's mace, with it she dealt a mighty blow to Conner. Superboy toppled backwards, blood was pouring from a wound on his right shoulder. But the cut was fast healing, his Kryptonian genes doing their best to mend him.

"How about we switch dance partners?" the Flash called out as he zipped past Diana. Just as his fist was thrown, a mighty crack was heard, the sound of a sonic boom. Sending a quick barrage of punches Barry managed to drive Superboy backwards. Superman was faster than a speeding bullet, but Barry was the Fastest Man Alive.

With every swing Superboy was only getting further and further away from his target. Swinging Conner round by his tee shirt Barry launched him head first into bricks and mortar; the Flash was running circles around him. With a guttural yell Superboy let loose his laser vision, spinning round on the spot he attempted to cut the speedster down. Across the floor Megan bit her lip as she pulled both Robin and Wonder Woman towards her, throwing up shield in an effort to protect them from the assault.

A sharp cry pierced the night air; the Flash had finally fallen foul of Conner's new tactic. Tumbling to the ground he clutched the large flesh wound in his leg. Conner was no sooner a blur of black and red, his large hand snatching out and yanking Barry from the rubble. Blue eyes met blue and death smiled. Five fingers tightened their grip and a small gurgle left Barry's lips. Dropping the speedster Superboy walked carelessly across the strewn bodies, his attentions once again firmly fixed on the remainder of Young Justice and the wounded Amazon.

"Hera, give me strength," Diana whispered in a desperate plea. Rising to her feet she unhooked her lasso, remnants of Gaea's Golden Girdle. "On my word, drop the shield." The Amazon instructed swiftly, she only had one shot.

Moving in front of the two younger heroes Wonder Woman took her last stand.

"Now!"

Shooting forward she looped the Golden Lasso around Conner's torso, pulling tightly she sailed upwards. With a mighty yell she swung Conner round, his body smacking against the ground, a small trough forming around his limp figure.

"Listen to me Conner," the Amazon demanded as Superboy stirred, heavy eyes flicking towards her. "You must listen to the truth, you must obey the truth. You do not belong to Lex Luthor, you never have. Come back to us, come back to the people who love you."

In a moment the world fell away, Conner was alone; the great overwhelming truth bore down on him. And with it he was free.

"I..." shaky words began tumble from his lips but the assembled heroes took a collective intake of breath.

Behind Conner stood the thrumming figure of Wally West, tears streaming freely down his face.

"Barry?"

* * *

><p><strong>AB: **Mm I felt that the beginning of the chapter was a little choppy but hopefully you guys still liked it. Next chapter will feature more Batman and other things. Please let me know what you thought :)


	13. Stop Loss

"_T__he stars are not wanted now; put out every one.  
>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun.<br>Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
>For nothing now can come to any good."<em>

- Funeral Blues, WH Auden

* * *

><p>It was a like pinprick, a small barely noticeable wound, a thin stream of blood rushing up to his skin only to run down his finger. And then there was another, another barely noticeable wound. But it never stopped; they just kept coming, until his entire body was covered in open wounds.<p>

The pain was immeasurable, the loss incalculable. It was as if the earth moved beneath his feet, like the sun had completed a whole revolution in the blink of an eye. A light was snuffed out and the world had changed.

Wally fell to his knees, sliding across the stone floor. His fingers quickly reached out, pressing up against the rapidly cooling skin of a dead man. Blue eyes were wide open, forever staring at the sky but never to see again. Wrenching back the spandex mask Wally finally saw the face of his mentor, the pads of his fingers gently playing across Barry's cheek, the red head's eyes flicked towards the mangled neck. Collapsing forward he sobbed, clutching Barry's unmoving corpse to his chest, desperate to feel a heart beat against his rib cage. But he knew it was useless. He had arrived too late and Barry had fallen.

Three mocking claps punctuated the otherwise still night air, everyone save Wally looked up to see the origin of the noise. There, like a conquering hero stood Ra's al Ghul. Sending a patronising smile the way of Lex Luthor, the Demon Head walked across the courtyard.

"It would seem that there is a flaw in your programming Lex," Ra's commented offhand, his eyes averting from the limp form of the once Fastest Man Alive. "Perhaps you ought to step aside and allow for the professionals to take over."

"Really? Because your army was doing so well before?" the industrialist sneered resentfully.

"B stringers Lex, I believe you've met Shiva but Mr Cain tells me you haven't had the pleasure."

As if responding to an earlier agreed cue several figures stepped forward, cracking a small smile Lady Shiva withdrew her sword before somersaulting from the battlements.

Lex hissed in frustration, turning to his stalwart companion he gestured that they leave. "Come Mercy."

"Really Lex? I didn't think you were one to leave a party early?" The sharp tip of an arrowhead was pressed firmly against the millionaire's forehead.

Suppressing a groan Lex inclined his head, "And where have you been Red? Letting your teammates take out the main competition?"

Red Arrow smirked, "If you must know, I got a bit tied up. Some girl called Jade, she has a little crush – I should put an end to it really."

"Mercy," Lex muttered dispassionately.

Nodding her head the bodyguard stretched out her arm, the sounds of mechanics whirring followed and a large gun was in its place.

"Aw, crap." Roy moaned before vaulting off the staircase.

Rolling her eyes Mercy stepped from the ledge; falling quickly she landed heavily on her feet.

"What the hell are you packing lady?" Roy called out as he shot several arrows. They all found their mark but Mercy was undeterred.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mercy taunted.

"And they said you didn't joke." Roy muttered faintly as he dived for cover, a salvo of plasma bolts flew passed his head.

* * *

><p>Artemis bit back a scream as the large forearm of David Cain wrapped around her neck.<p>

"Hey Kid Flash!" the assassin called out. "How would you like to see your girlfriend die as well?"

Withdrawing an elegant blade Cain pressed the tip against Artemis clavicle, pressing down an exquisite droplet of blood formed. Dragging the knife across her skin a delicate red line appeared, before it began to ooze, blood trickling down her neck. Sobbing in terror Artemis shut her eyes.

Finally, Wally glanced upwards; his eyes blood shot, as tears still fell across his cheeks.

"Leave her alone." The finality to the speedster's tone of voice was utterly alien.

Wally's chest had been cracked open, his heart pulled loose and David Cain was about to squeeze on the barely beating organ.

Cain smiled, "Maybe you should make me?"

There was a flicker in Wally's left temple. Grief was colouring his vision, he wasn't seeing in terms of shades of grey; everything was black and white. And David Cain was black as pitch.

It was over in seconds, the knife wrenched from David's grasp, his right arm twisted behind his back, leaving Artemis to fall from his chokehold. Shielding the archer with his body Kid Flash cast a glance as Cain. The much older man gasped, stretching out his injured limb he laughed softly.

"You should be careful with that anger of yours Kid Flash, it might make you do something you regret."

Wally frowned, his right hand quivering a mixture of pounding rage and overwhelming grief.

"I'm not going to regret this."

The speedster started forward, so fast that he was no longer visible to the naked eye. The only sign that he had in fact struck the assassin was an audible thump. Artemis hissed as blood and teeth flew through the air and Cain stumbled backwards.

"Careful now, grief does terrible things to you hero types. Makes you cross that line, and you don't like that do you?"

"Shut up," Wally hissed, his form suddenly materialising in front of the Shadow. "Whatever happens tonight, you've had it coming."

David smiled, his teeth stained red. "Really? Is that what Daddy Flash would have wanted?"

"Shut up!" the red head screamed, before his fist once more flew at Cain. Somersaulting backwards the assassin quickly struck out with his leg. "You're getting sloppy."

"Leave him alone!" Artemis yelled, notching an arrow to her bow.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me..." David countered, his face pensive. "You'd do that wouldn't you? Spare Kid Flash the pain, the guilt. Because you know what it feels like don't you? As if you're about to break down because it hurts so much. Because you took something you had no right to and have no way of giving back."

"So what? Wally doesn't need to go through that. I can spare him..." Artemis countered, her voice hoarse.

"Spare him? Sure, that's what you tell yourself now. But after a while it'll become all too easy. Every time you have one of my brethren cornered, you'll want to kill them. Of course, you'll say that they deserve it, that they've killed hundreds and displaced a couple hundred more. You'll say that the justice system doesn't really work and you'd be doing a greater good.

"After a while you'll stop trying to justify it though. You'll want to kill, feel the power as you watch lives slip away. There's no turning back now Artemis Crock, there's no being a hero."

"No," the archer whispered.

"Then don't let the arrow fly," David countered. "Let me get away, show that you're not a killer."

"No, I'm a hero!" Artemis growled, this time her voice was stronger.

* * *

><p>Cold steel hummed through the air and Megan dodged. She could feel the tip slice against her cheek, warm blood dripping across her face. Throwing herself towards Lady Shiva, the Martian attempted to launch a counter assault. But she was easily knocked aside, the assassin staring down contemptuously at her.<p>

"What are you doing girl? You have an arsenal at your fingertips and yet you choose to fight me with your bare hands? You have spirit I'll give you that."

"I..." Megan began but she was cut off as a warm hand pressed down against her shoulder. Glancing to her right Miss Martian flinched, five blood caked fingers tightened their grip.

"Megan go and see to Conner, I'll deal with Shiva."

"But..." the Martian protested.

"Do it." Wonder Woman snapped, her hand reaching down to snatch up a sword from one of the many fallen Shadows.

"I've always thought about this day Wonder Woman," Shiva offered. Sizing up the Amazon, the assassin flourished her sword.

Adopting a fighting stance Diana raised her blade, readying herself for the bout. Lunging towards Wonder Woman, Shiva flicked her sword, to her displeasure the scimitar met with resistance. Their blades locked together, Wonder Woman quickly yanked hers back, before countering with several thrusts to Shiva's trunk, effectively putting the assassin on the defensive. Parrying each of Diana's strikes Shiva saw an opening, dealing the hero a flying kick to the chest. The Amazon dropped back before catching Shiva's foot and tossing her to one side.

The fight was momentarily broken up as small figure hurtled past them, a bright red tunic on display. Sweeping past the two battling powerhouses was Ra's al Ghul. Smiling, the Demon Head lifted Robin to his unsteady feet; Ra's was enjoying himself.

"Are you ready to admit that you are not a worthy apprentice to the Detective?"

"To you?" Robin questioned before shaking his head. "Prepare to be disappointed."

Ra's narrowed his eyes, before striking Robin full across the face. Tumbling backwards the Boy Wonder hit the ground, gritting his teeth he was back on his feet courtesy of a handspring. Taking dogged steps backwards Robin assessed the situation, to his left Red Arrow had successfully disarmed Mercy, an arrow firmly wedged in the CPU of her mechanical arm.

"Need a lift Robin?"

Snapping his head round Robin smiled - Batman had arrived. Behind the Caped Crusader Ra's stood with looks of shock and pleasure flitting simultaneously across his features. Nodding to his mentor the Boy Wonder ran forwards, his steel capped boots hitting hard against the ground. Placing his right foot in Batman's cupped hands he felt his body fly upwards, forcing his screaming muscles to obey and defy gravity, he span in the air, his right boot crashing up into Ra's chin. Dropping back to earth Robin shifted his position, ducking several blows from Ra's; with each fall back he was guiding the Demon Head towards a nearby wall.

Suddenly breaking free of the engagement Robin powered towards the wall, forcing himself to move faster his foot connected with stone; running upwards he finally he let himself fall back. Dropping through the air he landed on the shoulders of the Demon Head, arching his back he threw his entire body weight into bringing Ra's to the ground. Buckling under the pressure the older man began to fall, quickly unlatching his legs Robin landed on his hands before tumbling backwards and springing back to his feet.

Pulling himself back into a standing position Ra's al Ghul straightened out his robes. Narrowing his eyes, his right arm whipped out, delivering a sharp chop to the bottom of Robin's neck. Stumbling backwards the Boy Wonder barely had time to recover before two flying kicks were sent his way, followed by a heavy fist to the gut. Dropping to the floor Robin clutched his stomach, his breathing laboured. Blue eyes widened behind his domino mask as he saw a leather clad foot sailing towards him. But Ra's was not to have his satisfaction, the large figure of the Dark Knight barrelled into him. A roundhouse kick, followed by a sucker punch to the jaw and Batman was pushing forward. But several sharp jabs were blocked with an almost casual ease as Ra's steadied his breathing.

* * *

><p>Shooting a look over his shoulder Robin dragged himself upright, he knew that Batman could handle himself, but Wally and Artemis were struggling. Grappling with his utility belt he pulled out his collapsible bo-staff, running forward he extended the metal quarterstaff, digging the stave into the dirt he shot upwards. Dropping down he crashed feet first into David Cain. Falling to the ground Robin quickly scrambled to his feet, disappointingly the assassin had already regained his balance. Ducking the first punch Robin dove between the older man's legs, struggling upright he pivoted on the ball of his foot before dealing a kick to Cain's kidneys.<p>

"Wally, Artemis, you ok?" He called out gruffly, gloved hands raised to protect himself from a counter strike.

"We'll live," Artemis replied. Staggered forwards, she looped her left arm under Wally's before pulling him with her.

"Artemis, you and I will run distraction. Wally, you've got to get in there and take him. One hit." Robin whispered urgently as he warily eyed the stirring form of David Cain.

A nod from the Boy Wonder, and two reunited teammates drove forward, kicks and punches flying at the older assassin. But every blow was parried; every hit was met with another. Kid Flash breathed deeply and he was ready. His name was Wally West, and he was the Fastest Man Alive. Pitching forward the speedster felt the wind resistance fall harmlessly off him, the world was a blur of colours but the assassin was thrown into sharp relief. Two blows to the jaw and Cain crumpled to the ground, his flesh turned to pulp, his bones pulverised.

Standing back the three teenagers wobbled on their feet, just as the unconscious form of Lady Shiva was flung on top of Cain's. Wonder Woman smiled grimly, her sword held limply in her hand. The sound of scuffling across the courtyard and she tensed, tossing her sword the Amazon caught it neatly by the hilt before slinging it towards the figure of Lex Luthor. The millionaire froze, an inch from his face a quivering sword stuck firmly between bricks and mortar.

"Don't even think about it Lex," Diana warned.

There were now only two left battling, Batman and Ra's al Ghul. The two men were locked in combat, moving so quickly that each sequence of moves blurred into one attacking blow. They were evenly matched; lurching forward Robin attempted to help his mentor. But catching the eye of Wonder Woman he suddenly stopped. No matter what he felt, this wasn't his fight. It never would be.

A resounding crack was heard and Batman had Ra's on knees, it was over in a second. Letting the Demon Head crumple to the ground the Dark Knight walked swiftly over to the curled up form of the Flash, hoisting up the speedster he sent the assembled battlers one look. It was over.

* * *

><p>Artemis wrung her hands tightly; each and every one of the assembled heroes were making their way after Batman. Robin and Wonder Woman were first, followed by Megan and Superboy. Hawkgirl was slung across Roy's arms as he sent Wally a meaningful look. They were all leaving the carnage and destruction behind, but the archer stood frozen. She could feel the arms of Hell stretching out to hold her, to keep her where she belonged.<p>

"Artemis!" A voice called out from the dark. Glancing over her shoulder the blonde saw the outstretched hand of Cheshire. Snapping her head round she breathed sharply, the retreating figure of Kid Flash suddenly halted. Casting a look over his shoulder, the speedster gave her an expectant look.

Artemis started forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oof, that's over with. Well, the fighting that is. There will of course be more to come, when I deal with the consequence etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know - feedback is appreciated!


	14. The King is Dead, Long Live the King

**friend **|frend|_  
><em>noun_  
><em>A person who is not the enemy or who is on the same side.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

As children we are told not to speak to strangers. As children we are taught to keep good company. As children we are warned of the unnamed evil and that we ought to stay away.

Artemis Crock had ignored all those rules.

The words of her father, a relative stranger, had tempted her. Lawrence had put her on the path to darkness and there she had met those who would destroy her. But the Shadows had taken her for one of their own. And she had seen the face of evil - in darkest dreams it was her own.

Leaning over her small bathroom sink Artemis gulped down a glass of water. Disposing of the cup she clutched the enamel basin, not daring to meet her reflection. Finally she raised her head and stared into the mirror. Thanks to her willingness to cooperate with Ra's al Ghul she had set off a devastating chain of events, which had seen the League decimated, Conner the puppet of a mad man and so much death.

Wrenching her hands free of the sink Artemis stumbled backwards. Her bare shoulders hitting the cold steel door, dropping down she crumpled into a heap of despair and misery. Clutching her knees to her chest she closed her eyes. But with every second lurid images flashed up behind her eyelids, blood splattered floors, the sight of a cruel blade forced into the stomach of a nameless man. Wally West hunched over the lifeless form of a once great man.

Tugging a towel towards her Artemis sobbed, her teeth biting down on the soft fabric, her cries muffled as she shuddered quietly on the tiled floor. She wanted so much to stop thinking about it, she wanted to forget, but most of all she wanted it to be like it had been before.

Batman had insisted that she stay here for a couple days, recuperate and allow the appropriate powers to debrief her mother. At the thought of Paula Crock, Artemis' shoulders dropped, the change was almost imperceptible but for a moment she felt calmer. She felt at ease. She still had her mother; she had yet to lose anyone. Unlike him, the boy that had travelled to the ends of the Earth to save her had lost everything. And just like that, the guilt poured over her, pressing in on all sides until she could barely breathe.

Roughly wiping away her tears Artemis heaved herself upright, yanking open the bathroom door she padded into her bedroom. Quickly grabbing a sweater she pulled it over her head. Glancing out of her window she sighed, it was a Hunter's Moon and the world was cast in a silver glow. Slipping out into the deserted corridors she headed towards the room that housed Kid Flash. Abruptly stopping she bit her lip, her nerve faltering. Did she really want to speak to him? Did he even want to talk to her? He had made it clear he needed time to grieve and who was she to say otherwise?

Shaking her head Artemis turned away from Wally's door, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him yet.

* * *

><p>"Conner?"<p>

Superboy shifted, the glass of milk he was about to drink from clattering across the granite work surface.

Jumping forward the stranger grabbed some kitchen towel before dabbing furiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything." Pausing awkwardly he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'll get you another glass, and maybe some cookies? I mean I've always found that helps."

Snatching up the glass he quickly poured in some milk before rummaging in the various cupboards. Pulling out a packet of Oreos he smiled, a sudden memory jumping to the fore. Quickly coughing he turned to face Conner.

"I mean, they're not Ma Kent's but they'll do."

Chuckling awkwardly Clark Kent slid into a barstool opposite Conner.

"What are you doing here?" Conner demanded, the Oreo Superman had offered him crushed between his forefinger and thumb.

"I..." Clark sighed, "I don't know."

Conner frowned, "Well maybe while you decide what you're doing I'll get the hell out of here."

"No, Conner, wait!" the reporter called, his hand reaching out to the turned back.

Slowing his pace Superboy breathed deeply before turning once again to face the Man of Steel.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Clark questioned, unsure of where Superboy was heading.

"That Lex Luthor was my other... Father?"

"No," the Kryptonian replied quickly. "I had no idea why Cadmus created you nor of Luthor's involvement."

Conner flinched; Superman's words a stark reminder that he was a product of test tube and rarely had that idea hurt so much.

"Why are you talking to me know then... You've never shown any interest before." Conner roared, his hand quickly pushing the packet of cookies towards the hero.

"Conner, I'm not proud of how I've treated you. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I owe you an explanation, or at least, I'll explain it as best I can."

"I..." Conner stuttered, unsure of how to react. He couldn't be angry with Clark, not when every outburst of emotion would be met with utter humility.

"I didn't know where you had come from, half of me wanted to welcome you with open arms. Maybe I wasn't the Last Son of Krypton after all." Clark smiled wryly. "But then... By you rights you shouldn't exist."

Breathing in quickly the Man of Steel ran his hand through his hair; he was finding it difficult to say the least. Trying to explain emotions he barely had a handle on himself was near impossible.

"I mean to say, I didn't know about your existence. You represented a violation of my being." Clark frowned. "I'm not really doing well am I? I don't think _you're_ a violation, but what Cadmus did, taking my genetic material, creating a being they had no right to create. I didn't know what their motivations were. You were a risk and ultimately I was scared.

"But it doesn't matter why they made you, not now. You're here and I should be the one helping you. Trust me Conner, I know how it is to be controlled. And I thought maybe, you might want someone to talk to."

"I remember everything," Conner spoke up abruptly, his blue eyes fixed firmly to the floor. "I remember how it felt, I wanted to stop but I had to keep going."

Conner suppressed a shudder, memories continued to plague him. He was reliving every bruise, every punch... He was reliving the act that made him a murderer.

_Warm flesh underneath his fingertips, a strong pulse pounding franticly against his thumb_. _Bones cracking_.

"I can't forget what I did..." Conner finally choked out; lurching forward he threw his fist into the kitchen counter. Tears were beginning to form. He couldn't cope with the pain, he couldn't handle the guilt – but he was so tired of being angry.

"And you shouldn't," Clark offered gently. "You need to remember this, you need to remember that it wasn't you who did that. You need to remember that feeling, just so every time some scum bag tests you, you know you're not that man."

Conner roughly wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Of all the people, he thought it would have been Megan to break him. Not Superman. Not his absentee 'father'.

"But it hurts and it's not fair. I didn't ask for any of this." Conner shouted, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"No, but you did choose to be a hero. You could have left Young Justice, but you didn't. Every time you put on your uniform chances are you're going to get hurt. But you do it anyway."

Clark sighed, he had shouldered so many burdens in his life he wasn't sure if he wanted Conner to start doing it as well. The weight of the world, more often than not, was carried across his shoulders. But he wouldn't stop; he couldn't, not now, not ever.

"What if I don't want to do it anymore?" Conner questioned, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Then you don't. But just ask yourself the question, could you sit aside when you know you could do so much to help?" Clark's eyes were heavy as he looked as his pseudo son, the anger that lurked there was something unfamiliar, but the fear? That he understood.

"No," Conner breathed softly.

* * *

><p>Artemis pulled her cardigan further round her shoulders before gently pushing open the glass door and stepping out onto the barely used terrace. Breathing in deeply she could taste the salt on her tongue, the sea was lapping against the rocks and the moon bathed the bay in a beautiful, incandescent light. If she wasn't so overwhelmed, if her thoughts weren't constantly pounding through her head, she might have just appreciated the sheer beauty of it all.<p>

Glancing over to the rough wooden benches Artemis suppressed a hiss, there; hanging half way over the railings was Wally. Just seeing his red hair fluttering in the breeze, his chest rising and falling as he continued to breathe, and Artemis wanted to cry.

Shuffling forward the archer opened her mouth to announce her presence but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to disturb his one moment of peace.

"I heard you open the door," the speedster called out.

"I didn't mean to..." the archer stumbled through her words. She was utterly at a loss.

"Artemis?" Wally questioned, this time turning to look. His face lit up, albeit momentarily. It was like a burst of colour across a black sky. It was like a firework. But then it was gone, and only the faint shadow remained.

Artemis swallowed, she had to try, she owed him that much.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I couldn't sleep... Kaldur used to say how nice it was out here."

"Yeah," Wally nodded noncommittally.

Artemis closed her eyes, breathing hard through her nose. "Are you ok?"

The blonde winced, of all the questions she could have asked, she went for that one.

"Thank you Captain Obvious..." Artemis whispered angrily under her breath.

To her surprise, Wally chuckled. It was rough, hoarse, and unsure. As if he had forgotten how.

"I'm not ok," the speedster replied simply. Hunching forward Wally gripped the wooden slates beneath him tightly.

He hadn't talked about. He hadn't talked to anyone, about anything. They'd, or rather Batman, had decided that it would better if Wonder Woman told Aunt Iris. Of course he'd been mad at first, but he didn't know if he could have actually told her. Diana was better, and she had that voice. After the events of the past few days Wally had little doubt as to why they called her Wonder Woman.

Glancing up the speedster met Artemis' eye, she was the first one to talk to him. She was the first one that had tried, even if it was only to stand in front of him and whisper a few words. And for that he was grateful.

"I can't look at him," Wally finally gasped, his green eyes welling with tears. The emotions he had been keeping in check suddenly surged forth. "I can't even be in the same room as him. I thought everything was going to be ok when we found you. I thought everything was going to be _normal _again. But it's not, we can't go back to how it was before... I wont let myself." Wally's voice hitched, every breath he took was half swallowed as racking sobs shook his body.

"Wally...I..." Artemis croaked out. But it was like she had everything and nothing to say. The words she had been rehearsing before had flown from her head. She didn't know what to say, not when she had somehow won everything and Wally had lost the biggest game of all.

The waves continued to pound, the sea breeze fluttering across their dry skin. For a moment Artemis forgot. She forgot the pain and grief. All that she needed was the quiet of a still night.

Dropping down next to Wally she tried to meet his eyes. Finally green orbs locked with her blue, biting her lip Artemis hesitantly reached out with her fingers. Wiping away the tears from Wally's cheeks she tried to find the words.

"I'm sorry," the archer whispered. Her lips barely moving as her fingers still tentatively touched Wally's skin.

"I don't blame you..."

"Then you can't blame Conner," Artemis rushed. "I know it's easy for me to say it. But one day you'll look past it, and I know he'll be asking you to think about that day in case you forget. In case you forget what there was before."

"I lost Barry, I lost him Artie..." Wally whispered, "And one of my friends killed him."

"I can't pretend to know what you're feeling," the blonde conceded. "But I do know what I did to save my mother... Whatever you want me to do, I'll try and do it."

Artemis frowned, quickly snatching her hand away from Wally.

"Don't," the red head muttered as he grabbed Artemis' retreating hand. "Just sit with me and watch the sea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry a little shorter than the previous couple of chapters. I hope I gave you emotional rather than cheesy. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	15. Breaking Down

"Tears are the silent language of grief" – Voltaire

* * *

><p>It was crazy, what he was about to do would label him as certifiably insane. But never in his life had he been so sure about anything. Roy's accusing voice suddenly flitted through his head.<p>

_Are you in love with her? _

It was a loaded question.

Whatever answer was given, the ramifications would be endless. This was virgin territory for the speedster, sure he loved his Aunt Iris and he had loved Barry. But had he ever been _in_ love? Of course there were those girls, the girls that had the impossibly long legs, eyes alight with mischief and a smile that made him weak at the knees. He thought he loved them.

But compared to Artemis? The feelings they elicited were confined to sensations bellow the waist. Not the swelling, pounding throb in his chest. Not the tightening of his stomach whenever he saw her blue eyes, not the bubbling of something indescribable just on the verge of spilling over.

Artemis was still sitting across from him, her eyes swimming with emotions and he knew. He knew that he had never loved anything so imperfect, so horribly broken. But with every marred line, every uneven characteristic he was given an insight into her very being. She was a broken arrow, and he was drifting, drifting on an endless tide of emotions. But somehow, inexplicably, he was tied to her. They were weighted together and he clung to her for dear life.

Wally swallowed, Barry's death was an overwhelming force against him conscious but she was still sitting across from him. She was still there, unafraid, even though she had her own mess to deal with. Leaning in closer he studied her features, expressive eyes and delicate lips. She was flushed pink with embarrassment or exhilaration, he didn't know. Squeezing her hand tightly he moved towards her. As she exhaled softly he felt the breath against his cheek, she was so close now.

Finally her blue orbs flicked upwards, and their eyes met. Hesitantly she smiled, tears still welling in her eyes as she slumped forward onto his shoulder, her face pressed up against the back of his neck. Wally's hands crept upwards, his fingers gripping Artemis' sweater. Shuddering he pulled her ever closer, until she was virtually sitting in his lap.

They were entwined, limbs wrapped together. Leaning backwards Wally bumped his nose against the blonde's, sniffing she pushed back. The speedster could feel Artemis' heart beating against her chest; he could feel her soft lips nudging the side of his. Should he kiss her? Did he even want to?

It was a question he really didn't have to ask. Moving ever so slightly to the left, their mouths barely touching, he felt her respond. It was soft and fleeting, a complete innocence to their actions. Grabbing Artemis' hand he held onto her fiercely, now he had her he wasn't sure if he could let go.

"Should we be doing this?" the blonde whispered hesitantly, retreating somewhat.

"I don't know about should," Wally replied slowly. "But I know it's what I want."

A small puff of air escaped Artemis' lips, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, her cheeks flushed and she had never been so alive. Brushing back messy tendrils of hair Wally placed his lips deliberately against hers. He was wholly unapologetic; he wanted her.

It was like magic or magnets, they were pulled together and for a moment there was no letting go. Rough fingers tips scraped against Wally's skin as Artemis grappled to bring him closer. Her arms wrapping tightly around his chest Artemis deepened the kiss, she was lost in him and lost to her own thoughts. Pulling back Wally traced a delicate line across Artemis' collarbone with his lips. Pausing, his nose pressed lightly against the side of the neck he spoke softly.

"Maybe we should..."

"Get out of here?" Artemis questioned, her lips finding Wally's once more.

"Right," the speedster responded.

Hiking up Artemis he held her against his chest.  
>"Shut your eyes," were his only words before he pressed a chaste kiss against her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>In moments the sea breeze and crashing waves were gone, instead there were musty smelling blankets beneath them and a dimmed lamp bathing them in a warm yellow glow.<p>

Faltering only for a moment Artemis shuddered, her breath dancing along Wally's neck as she tried to catch herself. Meeting the speedster's eye she breathed in deeply, before pulling him into another embrace.

Gasping for air as Wally's mouth pressed lightly against the sensitive skin of her neck Artemis gripped the scruffy tee shirt he wore. Wrenching the soft fabric from off his frame she pressed her body against his. For a second the two stopped, staring at each other they searched for any signs of doubt. Virtually instantaneously the two reached for each other again, their lips pressing together with an almost ferocious intensity. Scrambling to move under the covers Artemis pulled Wally with her as more layers of clothing were removed. Their warm skin pressed together as they found a natural rhythm.

* * *

><p>Soft morning light hit Artemis' bare shoulders, shifting where she lay she cracked one eye open. Wally was still sound asleep next to her, his fiery hair a tousled mop atop his head. Rolling onto her side Artemis inched forwards, pressing her mouth briefly against Wally's cheek she quickly scrambled out of the bed. Literally jumping into her clothes she was out of the door.<p>

"Artemis?"

Flinching the archer turned slowly, there dressed in his uniform was Robin, his eyebrow quirked upwards over his mask.

"Uh, hi Robin..." the blonde replied. She hadn't really spoken to the Boy Wonder, not since their return from the Himalayas. Sneaking out of Wally's room in the morning was not her choice way of greeting her one time teammate.

"Wally up?" Dick questioned, despite everything that had come to pass, there was still a mocking tone to his voice.

"No," Artemis replied quickly. "I know that, because I just knocked. He didn't answer."

"You knocked?" Robin repeated.

Artemis nodded eagerly.

"From the other side of the door?" the Boy Wonder teased.

"I..." Artemis floundered. "I have to go."

With that the archer turned on her heal, her blonde hair swinging across her back.

"Artemis! Wait up, maybe we should talk?"

"Maybe later," Artemis replied noncommittally, determined to continue onwards.

"Later, right..." Dick muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Grayson frowned, his hand half raised to knock against the burnished steel of Wally's door. He didn't know if he should be talking to anybody. Robin backed away quietly, he had been so willing to open up to Artemis, to try and engage her in a conversation that didn't revolve around light teasing. But when it came to Conner, he could barely muster three words around him. Dick mentally shook himself, he knew that Conner hadn't been in control; he knew that Artemis, however much coercion she faced, still remembered her name. And yet, he had made no move to branch out to Superbly. He couldn't, not when he had seen Barry slain.<p>

Dick resisted the urge to kick the wall; it had all fallen apart so quickly. The team was in disarray, hell, he wasn't sure if there was a team anymore. None of it was supposed to have happened. And yet it did, life rarely goes to plan. But that's when you go to contingency B, the Boy Wonder thought ruefully. Except, not even all of Batman's machinations and planning saved them, not this time.

Robin sighed, he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that his confidence had been tested, irreversibly shaken. He had been trained from day one to always be prepared, to think of every eventuality. But despite all of that, he had still been completely blindsided. He had failed at Bat 101, in fact, the Dark Knight had failed to foresee events. If Dick questioned himself hard enough, he knew that it was Bruce's failure to predict what had come to pass. Since he had lost his parents to the actions of a two-bit Gotham capo he had looked to Bruce. Children have an unwavering faith in their parents, trusting them completely. But Dick had been shown that Batman was not infallible, he didn't have all the answers. And that scared him. If Bruce didn't have a chance of mastering it all, then what did he, a 13-year-old boy, ever hope of achieving?

Abruptly stopping Dick wheeled round, heading back towards Wally's room. He might not have the all answers, he might not know everything there is to know about everything, but he could damn well try and to talk to his friend. That much he knew.

* * *

><p>Scraping her wet hair from off her face Artemis wandered towards the kitchen, thankfully the whole base looked to be deserted. The Young Justice team having taken to their rooms, and the refuge they provided. Wrapping her arms around her chest the archer dawdled, she was suddenly without purpose. For years she had adhered to a strict regimen: training, school, more training and patrol. Now she didn't know if that was going to be her life. Would she be welcomed back into the hero community? Did she want to go back?<p>

When David Cain had taunted her with the prospect of becoming like one of the many Shadows that he controlled she was so convinced that she didn't want that life. She was so sure that she wanted a career in spandex. But in the cold hard light of day she wasn't so sure. Life had proven to be far more complicated than she had thought possible. Trying to save the world had opened her up to the painful reality that she might get hurt. The bruises and cuts were nothing. But every emotional scar, every twist of her heart and she felt herself falling to the ground, immovable, inconsolable and barely alive.

"Black Canary recognised." The monotone voice of the computer broke through Artemis' reverie. Stiffening the archer shot a look over her shoulder, just in time to see the blonde figure emerge through the transporter. Before Artemis had time to marshal her thoughts, the computer sounded out again.

"Iris Allen recognised."

Within seconds two women were walking towards her, Artemis tried to swallow but her mouth was unusually dry, her palms clammy and her heart racing in her chest. Canary was in full uniform whilst the woman next to her, Wally's Aunt, was dressed demurely in black. Her vibrant red head was pulled off from her face and fastened securely against the nape of her neck. Her eyes were blood shot, her skin pale; she had the air of a badly pressed suit. Clearing her throat Iris' eyes met Artemis' and her mouth pulled at the corners. An empty smile gracing Iris' features she inclined her head, already tears were beginning to prick at her eyes. Artemis sucked in her breath; she couldn't bring herself to look at Iris for a prolonged amount of time, every one of Wally's features she could trace back to the woman in front of her. Every painful blink of damp lashes and she was sharply reminded of the boy she had left sleeping alone.

"You must be Artemis," Iris suddenly spoke up, her voice soft, barely loud enough to hear.

The blonde nodded dumbly, an awkward smile forming.

"Wally's talked about you," Iris smiled again, this time it wasn't just with her teeth.

"Oh..." Artemis replied, unsure of what to make of the revelation. "I'm sorry," words tumbled from her lips as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Sorry? I've always enjoyed hearing about Wally's friends," the red head continued doggedly on.

"No, I'm sorry about..." Artemis gasped for air. Thinking and breathing were becoming mutually exclusive. "About everything."

Tears were freely pouring down her cheeks as she turned her back. She wasn't ready to face them yet. She was ready to see her grief mirrored in theirs.

"Artemis!" Black Canary called out sharply, her hand raised, half hoping that the girl wouldn't turn back. The hero had only just started to come to terms with everything; she wasn't ready to start playing psychiatrist to the team.

"Let her go," Iris muttered next to her. Exhaling sharply the reporter's shoulders drooped forward; she was tired of trying to hold it together for the sake of others. She knew it was selfish, but for the time being she wanted to the world to leave her alone.

"Right," Dinah responded, a frown marring her ordinarily beautiful features. "Wally's probably still in his room."

Iris nodded mutely, before turning to Dinah and giving the vigilante's hand a squeeze.

"I think I can make it by myself."

Gesturing with her arm Dinah stepped back, "He'll be glad to see you."

"I'll be glad to see him too," Iris returned, her eyes watery.

* * *

><p>Five fingers brushed along the cold metal walls, two tired feet drifted aimlessly. Pulling back her hand Iris relished the cold tingle the smooth material left dancing along the pads of her fingers. Turning to her right she paused, a small smile creeping across her features.<p>

"So you guys are like..." Robin tailed off, his eyes widening slightly as he made a jerking action with his head.

"I dunno. I mean, it was the fun kind of naked."

Iris muffled a choking noise; quickly knocking on the open door she popped her head over threshold.

"You gonna give me a hug kid?"

Resisting the urge to burst into outright balling Iris waited for two arms to wrap tightly around her chest. In a second Wally was beside her and Iris couldn't contain herself any longer. The smell of lightning surrounded her and the memory of Barry bore down upon her, clinging onto the boy she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Wally," Iris whispered softly.

"It's only been a couple of days," the speedster placated.

"An hour would have been too long." Leaning back Iris brushed Wally's hair from out of his face. Smiling she pressed her lips softly against the teens forehead. "I missed you kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry its been so long, kind of found this one difficult. But i've finally updated! So i've been toying with the idea of a sequel complete with flashfoward and the introduction of Linda Park. I have no idea if I have it in me to set up a love triangle though. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!


	16. Deliverance

_"The aim of life is to live, and to live means to be aware, joyously, drunkenly, serenely, divinely aware."_

- Henry Miller

* * *

><p>Bruce sighed, Diana and Kaldur were currently sparring, the Atlantean determined to bring himself back to strength. Slowly backing away from the ringside the Detective slipped from the room. Mount Justice's heart was barely beating, the team had staggered to the finish line but they had been tested, possibly broken. Rolling his shoulders Bruce tried to shake the load from his back, but no matter how hard he tried, the emotional baggage still remained.<p>

Sharply turning the corner he caught the disappearing figure of Artemis, eager not to be seen, rushing down one of the many corridors that lead off from the atrium. Frowning Bruce followed suit, the girl was afraid and in spite of what some might say, he wasn't beyond caring.

"Artemis!" Bruce called out sharply; but gone was the grit and gravel. Instead he found his voice breaking, the soft baritone tumbling forward without his consent.

Turning ever so slightly Artemis' eyes widened in confusion, it wasn't Batman who had called out to her; it was the man behind the mask. The man that was normally ruthlessly oppressed - deemed to be a weakness and a liability.

"Uh, Batman?" the archer replied softly.

"I thought maybe you wanted to... I wanted to make clear that," the Detective stumbled through the syllables, gone was his usual curt precision. Finally the words he had been searching for reared upwards, he needed to say them and she had to hear them. "I want to apologise. I should never have put you in the situation that I did, I should never have made you pick sides. I should never have made you play both sides against each other."

"Batman," Artemis whispered, her voice hoarse. "My father put me in that situation, he wouldn't let me go and you thought you were providing me with a way out. We both underestimated the tenacity of the Shadows. I was naïve to think they wouldn't figure out that I was helping you; I was stupid to think that I could fool them and in the end I gave them everything. I'm the one that should be apologising, I thought I had it under control, but I didn't..." the blonde girl bit her lip; the tears were threatening to overwhelm her again. She was tired of the crying but then again she was tired of putting on a front. "I just want it to stop, I want the feelings to go away."

"You don't," Bruce replied firmly. "Trust me, if they do, all you'll have left is bitter regrets." The Dark Knight paused, forcing himself to stop speaking; he rarely voiced his opinions that didn't revolve around taking down the next big bad. He didn't confide in people, he didn't wallow in the self-pity; he didn't succumb to his weaknesses.

"It would be easier," Artemis countered.

"You'd lose Wally," Batman replied simply.

"How do you know about us?"

The Detective fixed her with a look, a look that he was rarely seen without.

"Be careful with him Artemis, if for whatever reason you chose to leave this life, it would mean him as well."

"I..." the young heroine choked, glancing away from the vigilante in front of her. By the time she was ready to meet his eye, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Shifting on the spot the blonde hissed in frustration, there were times she wished that he would refrain from pulling one of his disappearing acts, especially when she actually wanted to have a conversation with him.<p>

Grappling with her self-doubt and misery the blonde rolled her shoulders back. If she left this life would she have to leave Wally? With each passing second the overwhelming reality that she didn't want to be a hero was consuming her. She couldn't handle the risk; she couldn't handle the heartbreak – not anymore. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted her biggest worry in life to be what college she was going to apply for. Not how she was going to handle the latest prison break at Iron Heights. She was too young, too inexperienced and vulnerable.

Artemis swallowed heavily, it hurt to admit it but she didn't know if Wally was enough to make her stay. She was tired of doing what others expected, she needed to know that she could make her own choices, unfettered by the restraints of her past and present. The archer marched down the corridor; she hadn't spoken to Wally, not since that night. The boy who had travelled the world for her and she was too scared to talk to him. Too scared to admit that she had been foolhardy.

Wringing her hands Artemis changed her course; she had to be honest with him. If she wanted to make a fresh start, turn over a new leaf, whatever cliché she had at her disposal, she needed to start with honesty.

* * *

><p>The blood was pounding in her head as her heartbeat quickened. With every pace she took it felt like she was growing closer to the inevitable goodbye. Suddenly the panic surged, the irresistible need to vomit grew in her stomach. Was she ready to say goodbye to him? Could she? Every moment he had teased her, every second she had wished that she could see his face again piled together into one hulking feeling. The images blurred but her heart tightened painfully in her chest. It was like love, desire and need bound together by selfishness. She wasn't ready to let go of him, not just yet. Not when she had yet to heal.<p>

Finally she reached the door that hid his room from the rest of the world, gently knocking against the metal she pressed her cheek to the cold steel.

"Wally?" she whispered, half hoping that he wouldn't answer. She didn't know what conversation waited for her on the other side.

The door quietly slid open, Artemis loosing her balance stumbled forward and warm arms wrapped around her waist. Breathing in sharply she could smell Wally's sweet skin, his hot body brushed up against hers as she continued to fall into him. Soft skin pressed on her cheek as she felt his rib cage rise and fall. He was right in front of her; every contour of his body was hers and all she had to do was ask. But would she let herself take him? Would she let herself fall with him if it meant she could never say goodbye to a warrior's life?

* * *

><p>Her emotions were pulling in every direction, lost at sea and the feel of solid ground a distant memory. Feeling Wally's breath against her ear, she shut her eyes. Grasping the speedster tightly she let the world spin around her, for now she was grounded.<p>

"You ok Artie?" the red head whispered finally, his voice soft as he stroked her back absentmindedly.

Artemis gave off a laugh, half way between a gurgle and a snort. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm coping," the speedster returned quickly, his voice constricting audibly.

"Then so am I," the blonde replied.

Burying her face into the Wally's chest she tried her best to bury the fears that were clamouring for an audience. Focusing on what was real, tangible and alive she traced a delicate line across Wally's bicep. She could lose herself for a while; forget that she was on the verge of drowning in a quagmire of self-loathing.

But she couldn't. She couldn't meet the honest, sincerity that his blue eyes seemed to emit on a constant basis.

"I..." Artemis started, her forehead creasing as she struggled to find the words.

"If this is about the other night, then don't worry about it. It happened, we were both in a place that I can't really explain. I'm not saying we should ignore it but if you want to put it behind us then we can." Wally paused; the speech was clearly well rehearsed. Rubbing the back of his head the speedster looked on awkwardly, he wasn't used to this. He rarely scrutinised his emotions and this was a decidedly grown up situation, something he thought he'd be facing after numerous college flings. Not now. Not like this, not so acutely.

Artemis' heart fluttered weakly, there was something utterly endearing about Wally's honest efforts.

"No, it's not that..." Artemis breathed sharply, her lungs expelling the air so quickly it almost hurt. "I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"This?" Wally replied, frowning. Despite himself the hold he had on Artemis relaxed, as if out of nowhere, a gulf had opened up between.

"I mean, I don't know if I want to be a part of Young Justice anymore..."

"What, go solo like Roy?" Wally questioned, his fingers slowly reaffirming their grip around Artemis' arm.

"No," the archer shook her head. "I mean I don't know if I want to be a part of it, the superhero community. I don't think I can keep fighting anymore."

"But what would you do?" Wally replied, confused. All he had ever wanted was to be a costumed do-gooder; to give it up would be tantamount to dying.

"Go to school? Be normal?" Artemis spluttered as an almost hysterical laugh escaped her throat. "We're the ones that aren't normal. We're supposed to go to school and freak out if the boy in fifth period history doesn't accept the friend request you sent him. We're not supposed to hide our bruises with makeup, we shouldn't be running about the city at three in the morning."

Artemis felt hot, wet tears drip down her cheeks. Terrible sobs began to shake her frame; with each breath she took a dizzying mover closer to breaking down.

Wrapping both of his arms around the girl Wally pulled her towards the floor, landing heavily he pulled Artemis into his lap. Five fingers interwove with her long locks as he cradled her head, gently stroking her shoulder he began to rock.

"It's ok Artemis, no one's forcing you to do this. They'll understand... I understand. We've all seen a lot, been through a lot."

"I wanted to go with her..." the archer confessed softly.

"With who?"

"Cheshire... My aunt." Artemis gulped fiercely, admitting her familial history was almost a step too far but she forced herself to keep talking. "That day, she was there. She asked me to go with her, I thought for a second that maybe I could have something different."

"Why didn't you?" Wally questioned, his hand still moving across her arm but his eyes were unfocused, confused.

"You did," Artemis replied simply. "It was always going to be you."

"I don't understand..." Wally admitted, for all his speed he was finding it hard to keep up. All he knew was whenever he saw her, the monster in his chest was appeased, the guilt and grief stayed.

"I wanted to be with you," Artemis whispered. "And I thought that was enough, I thought I could get over everything else if I was with you. But I cant..." With the final admittance her fears were suddenly exorcised.

"And I shouldn't be," Wally responded slowly. "Don't ever think that you should settle, you deserve to be happy and loving someone doesn't always means that will happen, sometimes you need more."

Frowning the speedster ran a free hand through his hair, "I think, a part of me wants you to stay because you make it easier." Wally paused, before hurriedly adding, "It doesn't mean I don't love you less but it does mean that I'm being selfish."

"Love?" Artemis repeated, her blue eyes blinking slowly.

"Yes," Wally affirmed. "Completely."

Artemis gently reached for the Wally's face; pushing aside his hair she felt the moisture leave her mouth. "It doesn't change how I feel."

"And I don't want to make you stay," the red head replied.

"Does this mean good bye?"

Wally remained silent, instead his lips pressed against hers. There would be a time for answers later, but now it was time for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

"Do you have her?"

Cheshire shifted on the spot, her green dress fluttering in the wind as her almond eyes narrowed in discontent. The well-lit city sprawled out bellow her, but she would not survey her kingdom. Not when her position was so precarious, she was walking a tightrope and she had it all to win or lose.

"No," the assassin responded curtly.

"But you'll find her?"

"I don't see why you're coming to me," Jade spat fiercely. "You know that I'm not exactly on her Christmas card list."

"But you do care about her," the voice on the phone whispered silkily. "No matter what bonds you claim to have severed blood binds you two together and you will find her for me."

"And give her up to you? Not much of a bond is it?" Cheshire replied contemptuously making to hang up the phone.

"But I will blacklist you Cheshire, no one will touch you. What is an assassin after all without people to kill? I don't see you waiting tables now."

"You think I'd give her to you for the sake of a few hits?"

"Not just a few hits, a slice of the pie. You've always wanted your own little empire, here's your chance."

"How long?" Cheshire questioned, her lip curling in self-loathing.

"As long as it takes,"

"Then..."

"Remember Jade, a good chess player is always three steps ahead."

"Ahead of who?" the assassin tired.

All that Cheshire was met with was the mocking beep of the dial tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh goodness! It's been a long while since I updated this baby! I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times but I think its still a bit too rough and maybe a little agnst heavy. Anyway, I will be posting up a sequel to this, so watch this space! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.


	17. Gambit

"_You're a good man, you're handsome, and kind, and smart, and good…you're perfect. But um...I'm busy holding myself together with tape and glue…You're too much for me right now because I'm busy with the tape and glue."_

Miranda Bailey, Grey's Anatomy

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

Five familiar faces stared as a collective breath was held. For a moment there was a stillness that pervaded the very air, it was the end of something. Another passing that had to be marked.

"Why?"

One word. One simple question that Artemis was only just beginning to answer herself. Glancing towards the speaker Artemis' breath caught in her throat. Megan's brown eyes were glistening in the artificial light; the frown etched across her features was glaringly obvious. The Martian wore her heart on her sleeve and for every effort she made to conceal it, it showed even more.

"Megan," Artemis croaked, the archer was finding things difficult to say the least. "I don't think this is a good fit for me anymore... I know it's selfish and I get why you might think less of me because of it. But I just can't do it anymore. I can't be the hero anymore, I just want to be me."

"What if being a hero is who you are?" Superboy suddenly interrupted. Like whenever he was faced an overwhelming number of emotions, anger won out.

"Then I need to find that out for myself. My entire life adults have presented me with the picture of what I should be; most kids would go to Europe and take a year out of college to discover themselves. Well I can't do any of that if I'm here, if I'm saving the world." Artemis paused, she wanted so badly for them to understand. She wanted them to shed a tear and wish her well. She couldn't face the questions, more looks of betrayal.

"And we want to support you," Kaldur quickly interjected. "But forgive us if in our selfishness we'd rather you stay."

Artemis gave the Atlantean a grateful glance.

"Goodbye's aren't forever," Robin offered. He may have been addressing Artemis but his eyes flicked momentarily in Wally's direction. The Boy Wonder knew that out of all of them, it would be the speedster that would take this the hardest. He wouldn't admit it of course; the false bravado wouldn't let him. Another blow to Wally's already shattered heart, Dick frowned, he knew that it would be unfair to make the archer stay but as the thought flitted through his head the young prodigy knew that it would be up to him to hold them together.

"Promise?" Artemis whispered weakly.

Instead of a reply Artemis found a hand wrapping around hers, quite suddenly she was pulled into Wally's chest, his cheek pressed on top of her head.

"This isn't even a goodbye," Wally muttered thickly. "It's an 'I'll see you later'." The red head let out a wry laugh at the cliché of his words.

Pushing herself back ever so slightly Artemis' hand drifted to Wally's face; tracing a delicate circle with her thumb across his skin she met his gaze.

"This is it then..." the blonde started.

"I'll miss you." Wally replied and the team took a backseat as the two lovers said their goodbyes.

"So will I." Artemis affirmed, every fibre of her being screaming at her to stay with him. Flinging her arms around his chest she buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in deeply she tried to commit his smell to memory. The feel of his heart against hers as the two stood for what could have been an eternity or a brief second. Their worlds were being pulled apart but only by their doing, and that made it all the more harder.

But it was time to pull off the plaster, a brief moment of pain and then everyone could just breathe. Their fingers disengaged, for a lingering moment the tips of their digits grazed each other's. And then there was cold air. Nothing but smoke on the wind. It was over, they were gone and Artemis was standing in a cold, empty back alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Star City<strong>

The rain poured, pounding down on the cold pavement. As people dove for cover, or the prepared few pulled out their umbrellas and continued on their way, Jade stepped onto her hotel room balcony. Reaching out cautiously with one hand she felt the icy water hit her fair skin, within seconds her digits were reddening and her hand stinging.

Forcing herself to walk out from under cover, what little clothing she wore was soaked, sticking to her lithe frame as her long dark hair clung to her back. Closing her eyes she tried to force her thoughts back, she had a job to do but she wasn't sure she was ready for it. The random red head she had picked up in the bar across the street had provided a welcome distraction, but once again her brain was back on the task she had been set.

Artemis was to be delivered to a man so thoroughly depraved even she had her qualms about working for him. She had set out to work for herself, but it seemed that she didn't have the backing and unless you were Lady Shiva, a woman wasn't taken seriously in the circles that she ran with. Jade snorted, she knew at least 100 ways to kill a man and would gladly employ any one of them, but she was still deemed weak. She was liable to break down in a mess of emotion – liable to cry. A delicate finger fluttered to her cheek, it might have been the rain, it might have been something else but her skin was damp and the taste of salt lingered in her mouth. The assassin smiled ruefully.

"You going to come back inside?"

It was the red head. Jade shook her head softly, so much for being a ruthless assassin; she couldn't even kick a man out of her bed. And it wasn't lost on her that her recent bed partners had all shared a flaming mop of red hair. She really was losing her touch.

Quite unexpectedly she gasped for breath as she felt his hand press up against her breasts, the other wrapping around her waist as he turned her round. Quite roughly his lips pressed against hers, melting into him for the first time Jade wondered whether for once in her life she found herself conquered.

Hoisting up the assassin the red head walked slowly towards the wall; pressing her back against the cold stone he grazed her neck with kisses. His hands squeezing her waist as he tried to get purchase of her body. Jade arched her back, her head bumping against the wall but the pain was negligible, instead her fingers raked across his back before settling over an intricate tattoo coiled around his bicep. Kissing him fiercely on the mouth she found her clothes being forcibly torn from her body. Within seconds she was a world away from her life, only his hot, wet body next to hers mattered.

"Oh God..." the red head grunted, pausing momentarily as he searched for her name.

"Lucy," Jade quickly supplied. One day she might actually use her own name, but for now she was Lucy Chen, legal secretary.

Groaning Jade manoeuvred the couple round, pushing the screen door open the two tumbled into the hotel bedroom, the heating enveloping them like a third lover before they fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rolling onto her side Jade reached sluggishly for her phone, its insistent buzzing had pulled her to waking. Glancing over her shoulder she found no sign of the red head, sighing she rolled her eyes, she hadn't expected any less and would be stupid to be disappointed, yet strangely she was. Forcing her eyes to focus on the screen of her phone. There in curt tones was a message.<p>

"She's in Gotham. Make your move Cheshire."

Tugging an errant strand of hair from her field of vision Jade bit her lip, rolling onto her stomach she pulled herself into a standing position. Tossing the phone onto her unmade bed she quickly shrugged on her clothes. She didn't have time to be hanging about Star City. Whatever sentimental reason had her taking home red heads and haunting a city in the hopes of catching the glimpse of a man she hardly knew, it had to be squashed. Quickly tossing her sparse few belonging into a large duffle bag the assassin cast one last look at the city skyline before ducking out of the room.

Thrusting her phone against her ear Jade waited impatiently for the other end to pick up.

"Cutler," she veritably spat as a man's voice met her ears.

"What can I do for you Jade?" Cutler replied with false cheer.

"I need you to fix me up with some gear."

"What kind of gear?"

"The usual arsenal, plus I need plane tickets, ID and somewhere to stay." Jade reeled off quickly, her emerald eyes narrowed as she only just avoided a fellow pedestrian.

"Where you headed?"

"Gotham City."

Cutler remained silent for a moment, before clearing his throat uneasily. "Are you sure about that?"

"Just because I got drunk, told you a few things and then slept with you does not mean that I care. It does not mean that I care what you think, got that?"

"Got it. Jesus Jade, wrong side of the bed much?"

"Floor, actually." The assassin replied acerbically.

"What? The floor? I checked you into the Hilton!" Cutler replied, affronted.

"We couldn't make it to the bed," Jade replied, relishing the words as they rolled off her tongue.

"Oh gee, and I thought I was the special one."

"You were a mistake Cutler, he was fun."

"Charming," Cutler responded silkily. "Check back with me in an hour, but during the course of our delightful conversation I got you a first class ticket to Gotham; pick it up at the desk. You know the drill."

"Thanks Cutler."

"What, thanks? Did I hear you right..."

Rolling her eyes Jade shut off her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

It was a beautiful morning; the city was a glistening pool of hope and promise. Looking out from the kitchen window Artemis sighed. Tugging awkwardly at a school uniform she had never really gotten used to Artemis blinked. It was senior year; she was nearly of age and for the first time in her life she could breathe easy. She wasn't wincing from the bruises that covered her body due to being thrown head first into a brick wall. She wasn't worried about the state of the team. She wasn't exhausted from nights and days filled with no sleep. Sighing softly Artemis took a step towards the door.

Her father was no longer driving her to take her place amongst the Shadows, Batman wasn't pressuring her for intelligence and she was free to make her own choices. But despite having her mother at her side, despite having the world there for the taking, she was missing something. An integral piece of her heart was adrift somewhere. Well, not somewhere, she knew exactly where it was. It was across the country, with a boy that had waited for her, a boy that had come for her. Closing her eyes a flash of green eyes met her, smiling softly Artemis reached out her hand but like always she was met with air. Snapping back to reality the blonde grit her teeth, no matter how much she might love and miss him this was what she needed. Time after all was a great healer and now, she had nothing but it.

"Artemis, you ready for school?" Paula Crock's soft tones flitted across the kitchen.

"Yes Mom," Artemis smiled. "I need to get going, I'm meeting my guidance counsellor to talk about colleges."

"That's great honey!" the older woman exclaimed, but despite her apparent joy the corners of her eyes tightened. She never wanted her daughter hurt, yet seeing Artemis shut away a part of her life troubled her. Skeletons always had a way of fighting their way out of closets, and the Crocks had one too many buried secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan<strong>

The room was dark, only the light of several computer screens bathed the watcher in an ethereal glow. Rubbing his eye the man stretched in his chair. In front of him countless hours of footage were playing, each and every frame was dedicated to the members of Young Justice. Two in particular were of interest to him, and one, if he had his way, would be pushed into his path. She would be their undoing. Where the League of Shadows had failed, he would succeed. He wasn't interested in bringing Earth's heroes to their knees; he wasn't going to be able to do that by himself anyway. What he wanted to do was bring about their demise through corrupting their young. Their hopes, dreams and aspirations all rested in the next generation, take that and they had nothing.

They were all pawns to be used and sacrificed. Eventually he would take the king, but first he needed his queen. Merely a girl, she would be moulded into his perfect chess piece. But he had patience; after all he was in it for the end game.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh dear, it has been a while since I updated this but life hasn't given me much chance to. Still, now the show's back on air I've been far more motivated! I feel this chapter's still a bit sketchy but I wanted to get it out there. Anyway, watch this space for the sequel - "Endgame".

Thanks to all of you that have read this, and especially to those who have let their thoughts be known. It's all very much appreciated!


End file.
